Les douze de moi
by Eya Silvers
Summary: Quatre psychiatres et douze ans après être arrivé sur le palier d'une étrangère, John Smith est diagnostiqué et possède un problème de personnalités multiples, de la psychose et de la schizophrénie. Cependant, Vastra pense que John est bien plus qu'il ne croit être et lui offre une place dans son école prestigieuse et étrange. (AU mutants/super-pouvoirs), TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

**Hello !**

**Ceci est une traduction de l'histoire magnifique de Etimire T, disponible sur ce site en tant que "All Twelve of me", traduit par "Les douze de moi". Je n'ai pas pu résister à la traduire, je l'ai tout simplement dévorée, et elle est encore en cours d'écriture, alors c'est normal si les chapitres sont longs à venir, ce sera la faute de l'écrivain original, niark niark.**

**Disclaimer : traduction à moi, histoire à Etimire T, personnages à Steven Moffat, Russel T Davies, Mark Gatiss, et vous avez le topo.**

**Allons-y !**

* * *

Chapitre un

Une nouvelle aventure

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, John.

Les yeux de la femme démentaient son hypocrisie maternelle tandis qu'elle tenait son visage entre ses mains.

Un vent errant murmura dans ses oreilles le bruit des gens d'au-delà du portail. John ignora leur cris et leurs éclats de rire car il voulait cristalliser ce moment dans son esprit.

Sur la route, un taxi noir attendait que la femme mette fin à ses adieux et John pouvait sentir son impatience d'un violet sombre irradier en dehors de la voiture.

La femme était bleue et grise comme une tempête de pluie.

Il chassa rapidement la vision. Son psychiatre insistait que les émotions n'étaient pas une couleur. Qu'elles n'étaient pas visibles.

John voulait juste pour un moment sentir au moins un peu normal, alors il cligna des yeux pour échapper aux couleurs et se concentra sur les mots de la femme.

\- Ils prendront soin de toi, murmura sa mère-de-coeur, tout en le serrant le bras. Ils peuvent t'aider. Tu y trouveras ta place.

C'était comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même et non le convaincre lui.

\- Ça va, Sarah Jane, sourit John tristement. Je sais. Je sais que c'est pour le mieux.

_Même si je suis terrifié._

Mais il avait besoin de réassurer la femme qui avait pris soin de lui durant toutes ces années.

Il se souvenait de quand il était petit, debout pieds nus et tremblant dans le brouillard. Fixant le heurtoir de la porte, ce John de trois ans n'aurait jamais pu espérer l'atteindre. À la place, il s'était assis sur le tapis de bienvenue, totalement exhausté, et était tombé endormi.

John était au courant qu'à cette époque, il savait pourquoi il était au pied de cette porte et ce qui l'avait amené ici, mais il ne pouvait maintenant plus se rappeler des faits.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait quand quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte, mais il n'avait pas attendu qu'une jeune journaliste déboule de la porte et ne manque de le renverser. Elle s'était rapidement courbée et avait couru une main douce le long de sa joue.

\- Pauvre chose, avait-elle murmuré. Que fais-tu tout seul dans le froid ?

Le garçon avait cligné des yeux sans réponse.

Inclinant sa tête sur le côté, la jeune femme avait donné à John un petit sourire.

\- Je m'appelle Sarah, quel est ton nom ?

Là était la question dont John aurait aimé savoir la réponse. Qui était-il avant d'être John Smith ?

Mais on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut.

John fut arraché du souvenir par le soupir de Sarah. Elle regarda ailleurs, embarrassée, riant sans humour.

Une larme unique roula sur son visage rond, causant le souffle de John le serrer de l'intérieur, et il manqua d'abandonner presque. Pourquoi les adieux étaient-ils si difficiles ?

Il devait être fort, pas juste pour lui-même, mais pour sa mère adoptive.

Un petit sourire se forma sur ses lèvres avant de s'envoler rapidement.

\- Une larme, Sarah Jane ?

Sa mère renifla et enfonça sa tête dans sa poitrine. C'était étrange d'être finalement plus grand qu'elle et d'avoir son oreille contre sa poitrine plutôt que l'inverse.

\- EXCUSEZ-MOI, MADAME ! cria une voix grossière. Je dois être ailleurs si vous voulez bien !

John roula des yeux. Pourquoi les chauffeurs de taxis avaient-ils besoin d'être autant grossiers ?

Sarah Jane Smith, indignée, grogna et se détourna de son fils adoptif. De la chaleur montait de ses joues et John se sentit presque désolé pour le récepteur d'une telle colère.

\- EXCUSEZ-_VOUS_ ! cria Sarah en retour, marchant fièrement vers le taxi. Pour qui vous prenez-vous?

Le chauffeur démarra la voiture et l'ignora.

_Oh, intelligent_, pensa John en réalisant ce que l'homme faisait. Il ravala l'opinion désagréable qu'il avait commencé à créer à propos de lui._ Il rendra les adieux plus faciles._

John sourit.

\- Je devrais y aller, Sarah. Mais je te verrai à Noël, d'accord ?

Sarah retira son envie de lui donner un dernier regard persistant.

_"Un garçon tellement courageux..."_

John soupira intérieurement, depuis tellement longtemps qu'il entendait ces voix...

Il était évident que Sarah tentait d'être forte pour John. Elle rentra dans la voiture, ferma la portière, et fit descendre la vitre.

John, devant le portail imposant, ne bougea pas.

\- Maintenant, John, appela Sarah, tu prendras tes médicaments et feras exactement ce que les professeurs te diront de faire, d'accord ?

\- Bien sûr, maman, répondit-il avec un salut moqueur.

Cela faisait un sacré bout de temps depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait appellée ainsi, et John pouvait voir que cela l'avait heurtée.

Elle lui sourit, les yeux pleins de larmes, et éclaira sa gorge pour une dernière instruction.

\- Et tu m'appeleras les week-ends. TOUS les week-ends, tu m'entends, John ?

\- Haut et fort, sourit-il.

Il fit un pas vers le portail.

\- À la prochaine, Sarah Jane Smith.

C'était sa conviction personnelle de ne jamais _vraiment_ dire adieu. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il la verrait peu de temps après.

John n'était pas sûr si c'était pour amoindrir la douleur de Sarah ou la sienne.

La voiture s'ébranla, faisant craquer les feuilles dorées sous ses roues. Alors John Smith resta seul devant le portail imposant. C'était en métal, assez vieux, et incroyablement large. Fronçant des sourcils fébrilement, John serra la sangle de son sac bleu un peu plus fort. Il se pencha pour regarder entre les barres, mais sa vision était floue. L'image derrière le portail chancelait et fondait. L'effet lui rappelait une vague chaude.

Est-ce que sa "condition" se rappellait à lui encore ? Franchement, John ne le savait pas. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de ce genre auparavant. Ses hallucinations constituaient habituellement d'images plus bizarres...

À la droite, un signe en bronze qui passait inaperçu était écrit : **LAST - Lycée des Adolescents Spéciaux et Talentueux. **(ndt : originellement SUTA pour School of Unusual and Talented Adolescents)

Eh bien... John était au bon endroit. Même si il n'était pas sûr pour ce qui s'agissait de la partie "talentueuse".

Il commença à se demander comment diable il parviendrait à entrer quand une petite porte s'ouvrit sur sa porte.

Incertain, John fixa stupidement l'ouverture dans le mur.

\- Tu viens, gamin ?

Jonh sursauta, étonné de la voix rauque du pas de la porte.

\- Je...

\- T'es John Smith ? interrompit la voix.

Avalant sa salive, John opina rapidement du chef.

\- Ouais – c'est moi.

John Smith, un bordel schyzophrène et psychotique selon ses quatre psychiatres qui, en gros, avaient conclu que John était hors de ses gonds.

Le fait qu'il avait réussi à entrer dans cette mystérieuse école était en soit un miracle. Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il se passait entre ces murs, mais tous les gosses en sortaient brillants, éduqués et heureux, alors ça avait une réputation bonne quoique clandestine.

Pourquoi avait-il été choisi en tant qu'élève, et pourquoi au milieu de l'année scolaire ? John n'en avait aucune idée.

Ils avaient dit à Sarah Jane qu'ils pouvaient l'aider, et elle les avait crus.

\- Ne reste pas là, gamin.

Une main potelée sinua vers lui et le tira vers une sorte de petit bureau.

\- Laisse-moi d'abord faire un test d'emprinte digitale... murmura l'homme. Il y a pas mal de gens qu'on essaye de protéger là-dedans, alors je dois faire en sorte que t'es bien que tu dis être.

L'homme pressa le pouce de John contre un morceau de métal fin pendant quelques secondes. Cela bipa et fut éclairé de vert, ce que John prit pour une bonne nouvelle.

Cependant, à cet instant, il était trop sidéré pour faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Vous êtes... vous êtes...

L'homme obèse leva les yeux au ciel, grommellant quelque obscénité entre ses dents.

John retrouva sa voix.

\- Vous êtes BLEU ! haleta-t-il.

Était-ce une autre des ses hallucinations ? Cela devait l'être.

_Mais mes hallucinations ne ressemblent jamais à ça..._

L'homme à la peau bleue était habillé d'un vêtement similaire à celui d'un concierge. Il lui donna un coup d'oeil sardonique avant de lui passer une carte du terrain de l'école.

\- Tu devras t'y faire, dit-il. Tu verras des choses plus étranges avant même d'en avoir fini ici.

Riant nerveusement, John laissa l'homme lui montra la position du bureau sur la carte.

\- Heu, écoutez – Je sais pas...

\- Barre-toi de là, John Smith. La principale va vouloir te voir aussi tôt que tu seras capable de se rendre à son bureau.

John se sentait comme un poisson hors de son bocal. L'homme bleu tapa un code d'accès sur un plateau près de la porte, et elle s'ouvra avec un chuintement.

Sans attendre, l'homme poussa John en avant et referma la porte.

Trébuchant, John tenta de vider son esprit, loin du bombardement de bruits et d'odeurs et d'émotions et de gens. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pu voir tout cela par les barres du portail.

Une main en visière pour se protéger du soleil, John regarda, confus et en choc, la scène devant lui.

Un jeune garçon courait au-dessus d'une mare, une fille était assise sur un banc invisible, et un adolescent épanchait un verre d'eau, présentant une rose de glace. Un homme avec deux têtes marchait pesamment sur la pelouse, et une poupée de verre tomba sur les pieds de John.

\- Fais gaffe ! grogna la poupée tout en ramassant son sac et s'éloignant.

Les yeux de John manquèrent de tomber de ses orbites alors qu'il tournait en cercle.

_Quel est cet endroit ?_

Soudain, il entendit une voix appeller au-dessus de toutes les autres.

\- Hé, toi ! Perdu ?

Se retournant de surprise, John marcha sur les lacets défaits d'une de ses converses rouges et s'effondra en arrière droit dans une fontaine heureusement peu profonde.

\- Oh mon dieu ! cria la voix en se rapprochant. Je suis _vraiment_ désolée, est-ce que... est-ce que ça va ?

La voix s'arrêta mais ne donna pas à John le temps de répondre.

\- C'est bien que tu ne soit pas comme mon amie Laya. Une goutte d'eau et elle fond – littéralement, comme la sorcière de l'ouest du magicien d'Oz. C'est totalement épique.

John toussa, enlevant comme un chien l'aurait fait l'eau de ses cheveux résistants à la gravité.

\- D'accord. (il ne pouvait pas penser à quoi dire d'autre). C'est vaiment humiliant.

Il réussit enfin à enlever l'eau de ses yeux et vit que la fille lui avait tendu une main gantée de cuir noir.

\- Viens, dit-elle, attrapant son bras pâle.

Elle avait une poigne forte pour une si petite main. Cela ne lui prit qu'une seconde pour remonter John.

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il put jeter un coup d'oeil à la fille. Elle portait des leggins noirs et des bottes noires qui remontaient confortablement jusqu'à ses genoux. Des fermetures éclair dorées lignaient sa veste sombre.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés sévèrement jusqu'à ses épaules et une mèche plus sombre marquait les autres. Des yeux entourés de maquillage fumée le regardaient avec embarrassement et un peu d'amusement. Elle portait un rouge à lèvres noir et se tenait avec une attitude du genre "sans foi ni loi". Aucun garçon n'aurait jamais les tripes de vouloir en découdre avec cette fille. En dehors de ça, John ne put pas s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était magnifique.

Il réalisa alors qu'il la regardait depuis trop longtemps et sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

_Satanées hormones. Même pas juste..._

Toussant pour couvrir ses erreurs, John lâcha la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

\- T'es pas en train de cuire sous ces vêtements ? Il fait genre quatre-vingt dix degrès ici.

C'était un jour d'une chaleur rare pour l'automne.

La fille haussa les épaules.

\- Je te poserais la même question, tu vois, si tu ne venais pas de faire trempette dans la fontaine.

John baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements et réalisa qu'elle avait raison. Il portait des vêtements plus relâchés qu'il ne le faisait habituellement : une chemise, une cravate, un pantalon et un imperméable parce que Sarah était paranoïaque.

John haussa les épaules, un sourire en coin reposant sur le coin de sa bouche.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison, dit-il en essorant le bout de son trench-coat.

Il glissa une main dans sa poche et en sortit les ruines en lambeaux d'une carte d'école. Grognant en son for intérieur, il empaqueta le papier et le colla de nouveau dans sa poche.

John attendait que la fille ne parte, mais elle ne fit rien de tel, et à la place se pencha vers lui et vit la carte inutile.

\- Oh, c'est dommage, offrit-elle sincérement. Tu es un nouvel élève ?

John hocha la tête.

\- Je suis supposé rencontrer la principale ou un truc du genre. Est-ce que tu penses... ?

\- Oh bien sûr ! interrompit la fille. Je vais te montrer le chemin.

Son sourire brillant se disputait avec son attitude de dure.

\- J'ai jeté ma carte avant même la regarder quand je suis arrivée là – une _très_ mauvaise décision. Je suis arrivée trois jours en retard pour ma première classe.

\- Trois jours ? répéta-t-il, incrédule.

L'endroit était donc si grand ?

La fille opina du chef, l'air complètement sérieux, et ils montèrent vers la porte frontale d'un manoir massif qui était le premier bâtiment de l'école. Ils grimpèrent les marches, passant près d'étudiens qui révisaient sur les escaliers.

\- C'est l'enfer pour naviguer en premier lieu. C'est comme si les couloirs voulaient intentionellement que tu te rendes au mauvais endroit, lui sourit-elle. Au fait, je m'appelle Rose.

\- John, offrit-il en retour.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment avant que Rose ne morde sa lèvre en réfléchissant.

\- C'est inhabituel pour Vastra d'ammener un autre étudiant au plein milieu de l'année scolaire, dit-elle.

Principale Vastra, mais bien sûr.

\- Est-ce que tu as une quelconque idée de pourquoi elle t'as laissée entrer maintenant ? continua Rose.

Sa question était relaxée, simplement curieuse.

John haussa les épaules, ses yeux passant des trous brûlés de la taille d'un ballon de basket dans une haie sculptée du garçon qui envoyait dans les trous des balles de feu.

\- Franchement ? soupira John. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai été accepté dans un endroit comme celui-là. Je ne sais même pas comment c'est possible !

Il montra vaguement d'un geste de la main la centaine d'adolescents impossibles et rit sans humour.

\- Je n'ai même pas demandé !

La fille lui envoya un regard étrange que John ne put pas interpréter.

\- Bien sûr que non, gloussa-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Aucun d'entre nous n'a demandé. Vastra nous choisit individuellement.

_Comme c'est ordinaire_, pensa John.

Il suivit Rose, ses converses couinant sur le sol carrelé. Il abandonnait derrière lui des flaques d'eau à chaque pas.

Le plafond s'étendait haut au-dessus d'eux en forme de dôme. Il démontrait quelques scènes peintes, de paix et de batailles vicieuses.

\- Wow, souffla John, la tête basculée en arrière pour mieux regarder.

Il cligna rapidement des paupières, profitant de la vue, et était trop fasciné pour remarquer l'entrée d'une autre personne, jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit la voix masculine.

\- Arrêtez-vous immédiatement ou vous serrez anéanti ! arriva l'ordre rapide.

John se figea and se tourna lentement.

Rose s'était arrêtée à quelques mètres de lui et souffla impatiemment.

\- À chaque putain de fois ! John l'entendit-elle se plaindre. Allez, Strax ! C'est pas comme si il avait explosé un trou dans le plafond !

\- Pour votre information, GARÇON insolent, ces sols ont été lavés il y a de celà une heure. Je ne veux pas voir quelque _fille_ ruiner le carrelage terminé !

Rose avait la tête de quelqu'un qui se donnait une claque mentale. John resta figé. L'homme devant lui ne lui parvenait qu'à la taille, mais il levait une poële à frire d'une façon extrêmement menaçante. Il portait un costume noir et râblé et avait un corps tout aussi trapu. Sans y penser, John remarqua que l'homme arborait seulement trois gros doigts au bout de ses mains.

Jetant un coup d'oeil à Rose, John se sentit rassuré de voir que l'étrange majordome/portier ne voulait pas faire de mal. Si Rose n'en avait pas peur, alors il n'avait pas peur non plus.

L'homme appelé Strax tourna soudainement son attention vers le garçon et renifla.

\- Vous êtes nouvelle ici, fille, alors vous pouvez vivre pour cette fois – mais n'osez pas me croiser de nouveau !

John hocha la tête sérieusement en ravalant son sourire.

\- C'est très gentil de votre part, monsieur.

Et là dessus, Rose attrapa John par le bras et le fit avancer.

\- Je sais pas pourquoi Vastra ne veut pas embaucher un majordome plus décent... marmonna-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi m'a-t-il appelé une...

\- Prend pas ça sur toi, John. Il a une vue courte et il mélange toujours le sexe des gens.

\- Oh. Je comprends mieux maintenant...

Deux escaliers bouclaient jusqu'au deuxième étage, et Rose y emmena John.

Les étages changeaient de carrelage à tapis rouge. C'était comme un hôtel quatre étoiles. Des gamins y couraient, en retard pour leurs cours. Encore une fois, John se demanda comment il se débrouillerait dans une école si prestigieuse... Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pensait cela, et certainement pas la dernière.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre deux

Un lendemain spectaculaire

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda John après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse.

\- La principale Vastra voudra te voir. Elle veut toujours parler aux nouveaux arrivants individuellement.

\- O.K. Le type bleu au portail m'a dit qu'elle voudrait.

Lui jetant un coup d'oeil, Rose sourit, amusée.

\- Oh, lui, c'est Dorium. Il ne t'as pas volé les poches, j'espère ? Il est un peu kleptomane.

\- Klepto- quoi ?

\- Un voleur compulsif.

\- Oh.

John vérifié ses poches qui étaient vides de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il avait était dans son sac.

Alors qu'ils marchaient à travers les couloirs, ils passèrent devant des portes ouvertes. Certaines classes s'y déroulaient – Gestion de la Colère, Humanoïde Hydraulique, Art. Même les classes qui semblaient normales étaient étranges quand John y passa la tête. Les élèves du cours de Gestion de la Colère étaient occupés à gifler des poupées en caoutchouc, et/ou se faisaient frapper _par_ les poupées en caoutchouc. Dans l'Hydraulique Humanoïde, les étudiants voltigeaient à plus de dix centimètres du sol, méditants et totalement silencieux. La classe d'Art était conduite par un homme avec au moins vingt bras.

La mâchoire de John aurait pu rester en position chute définitivement. Rose fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle sympathiquement. C'est beaucoup à prendre en un coup.

Hochant la tête, John enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et se balança d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds.

\- Heu... ouais. Un peu beaucoup... murmura-t-il.

_Je dois être en train d'halluciner... Encore..._

\- Hé ! fit Rose en agitant sa main devant le visage blanc de John. Viens, allons-y. Je t'emmène voir Vastra. Elle t'expliquera tout.

\- Tu penses que je suis cinglé, murmura-t-il en la laissant le guider. Je veux dire, plus que d'habitude...

\- T'es pas cinglé, John. Si tu l'étais, je ne serais pas capable de tout voir, pas vrai ?

\- Peut être que je t'imagine toi aussi.

Rose soupira et tourna au coin pour s'arrêter devant une porte au style victorien.

\- C'est le bureau de Vastra. Je ne peux pas entrer avec toi, mais j'attendrai dehors si tu veux.

John s'éloigna d'elle en remerciant sa gentillesse. Qui était rose et jaune.

\- M-merci, bégaya-t-il.

Ses pas couinèrent encore alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte. Il avala sa salive et regarda Rose d'un air implorant, mais elle ne fit que lui donna un coup de coude avec les yeux.

\- Vas-y. Elle ne va pas te mordre – je veux dire... en fait...

En voyant l'expression de John, elle changea rapidement la tournure de sa phrase.

\- Ouais, elle va pas mordre. Vas-y !

John affronta la porte couleur bois cerise. Elle était si propre qu'il pouvait y voir son propre reflet. John vit la nervosité dans son regard. En soupirant, il ferma les yeux, puis les réouvrit. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter maintenant...

En y repensant, si John n'avait jamais ouvert cette porte, s'il avait changé de décision et fuit, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire à raconter.

Mais bien sûr, il toqua.

Immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Entrez ! ordonna une voix féminine. Fermez la porte derrière vous !

John s'avança en appréhendant chaque pas.

Alors qu'il marchait dans la pièce, il fut immédiatement frappé par l'humidité. Des plantes étaient suspendues à chaque centimètre visible. Des arbres étaient posés au sol, et d'autres plantes tropicales tombaient dans des paniers en bois. Chose étonnante, un nuage reposait dans l'air, obscurcissant le plafond de la vue. Le tapis qui était originellement rouge était à présent jonché de feuilles et d'herbe et n'était plus visible. Partout dans la pièce des rayons de soleil transpercaient l'air, créaient un sentiment tacheté et de crépuscule à l'endroit.

\- Est-ce que tu aimes ? murmura une voix.

John tourna sur lui-même. Il avait été tellement fasciné par la scène qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la femme assise sur une chaise de bois derrière une table en verre.

Elle se pencha en arrière, ses mains sages sur ses genoux. Elle portait une robe noire et un voile couvrait son visage. Franchement, John ne comprenait pas comment elle ne mourait pas de chaud.

\- Heu... oui, dit-il en réponse à sa question. C'est un peu chaud cependant.

La femme sourit derrière son voile.

\- Oui, ça l'est. J'aime la chaleur.

Elle sortit un dossier de son bureau de verre. John fronça les sourcils, confus. Le bureau était fait de verre, mais il ne pouvait pas voir _à_ _l'intérieur_ des tiroirs. Le dossier avait semblé apparaître à partir du vide.

\- John Smith, je présume ? interrompit la femme. Assieds-toi. Je suis la principale Vastra et tu t'adresseras à moi en tant que tel. Comprends-tu ?

\- Oui.

\- Oui _qui_ ?

John fronça les sourcils.

\- Oui... principale Vastra ?

Vastra sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Bon garçon. Tu comprendras rapidement. Maintenant...

Elle retourna quelques pages de ce que John assuma était son dossier personnel.

\- Comment aimes-tu mon école, John ?

\- C'est un peu...

\- Fou ? Impossible ? fournit Vastra avec de l'amusement dans sa voix.

Elle referma bruyamment le dossier, le faisant sursauter.

\- Tout d'abord, je veux que tu saches, John, que ceci n'est pas une hallucination.

Et elle retira le voile de son visage pour le regarder, sans expression.

Les jambes de John l'abandonnèrent et il s'enfonça dans une chaise, incrédule. Elle était verte, avec des écailles à le place de la peau, mais malgré cela, elle gardait un étrange air d'élégance.

Mon dieu...

_Comment cela pouvait-il ne pas être une hallucination ?_

John commença à rire sans humour.

\- C'est _cinglé_ ! Là en bas dans le couloir, il y avait un garçon qui tirait des balles_ hors de sa bouche_ ! Et vous... vous êtes...

\- Je suis une femme lézard de l'aurore du temps, termina Vastra à sa place en appréciant ses yeux ronds.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, c'était imposs-

\- La dernière fois que tu as vérifié, interrompit-elle, tu vivais à l'intérieur d'un monde très confiné que le gouvernement a créé. Croyais-tu vraiment que l'impossible était impossible ?

John ne pipa mot.

Vastra rit.

\- Bien sûr que tu l'as cru. Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je voulais dire, c'était qu'il y a beaucoup plus dans tout l'univers que tu ne l'as jamais vu et tu es l'un des quelques chanceux qui peuvent l'expériencer.

John était toujours incrédule, mais il ne protesta pas. Il pouvait voir la vérité sortir d'elle comme un lever de soileil jaune. Elle ne mentait pas, c'était certain, c'était ce que ses "perceptions" lui disaient.

\- D'accord... murmura John. Disons pour le moment que je vous crois, alors pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-ce qui est de si spécial à mon propos ? Pourquoi est-ce que je peux l'"expériencer" ?

La femme lézard opina du chef, comme si elle avait attendu cette question.

\- Oui. Voyons voir... (elle baissa les yeux vers le dossier de John, y chercha quelque chose) Tu as une histoire de psychose – plus précisément, de la schyzophrénie, ce qui est assez normal pour nos étudiants. (elle lut un moment) Quatre psychiatres, _vraiment_ ?

\- Ouais... rougit John. Je n'arrêtais pas de les mordre.

\- Et pourquoi _donc_ as-tu fait cela ? murmura la principale. Je ne te juge pas, les psychiatres ont un goût très unique, difficile de trouver ailleurs. Je suis juste curieuse.

John haussa des épaules, son regard fixé au sol.

\- Ils n'arrêtaient pas de me dire que ce que je voyais n'était pas réel.

\- Bien sûr qu'ils ont fait cela. Mais sais-tu, John ?

Sa voix était douce à présent.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si quelque chose n'est pas vu, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas là.

Vastra replaça lentement le dossier dans le tiroir de verre.

\- Vois-tu ? murmura-t-elle alors qu'il disparaissait. Tu ne peux pas le voir, mais il est toujours là. Tu ne vois pas ce qui n'est pas là, tu vois ce que tout le monde manque.

John s'enferma. Ce qu'elle disait était trop. Il avait vécu toute sa vie avec la condamnation de sa condition de cinglé. Et maintenant elle lui disait qu'il... qu'il _ne_ _l'était pas_ ?

C'était trop – trop en une seule fois.

\- Vous avez tort, souffla-t-il à voix basse. Ce n'est pas réel. Ce que je vois n'est qu'une illusion – un fragment de mon imagination – une _maladie_.

Il vit sa déception goutter sur la table – du l'encre trempée et grise. John détourna rapidement le regard.

\- Tu viendras à me croire, John, soupira Vastra. Tu n'as pas à t'en soucier en ce moment, mais bientôt nous approcherons ce sujet une nouvelle fois.

John s'affala dans sa chaise et attendit qu'elle le renvoit.

Elle ne le fit pas.

Non, elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, prit la même position que quand il était entré dans la pièce, et le regarda silencieusement durant de longues secondes.

\- Maintenant, murmura-t-elle. Il y a quelque chose d'autre dont nous avons besoin de parler. Quelque chose que même tes psychiatres ne connaissent pas.

Non.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. C'était _impossible_.

\- Quel _nombre_ es-tu en ce moment, John ?

_Impossible_.

John se raidit inconfortablement dans sa chaise.

\- Comment – comment pouvez-vous-

Vastra leva les yeux au mouche vola au dessus de sa tête et sa langue sortit de sa bouche, l'attrapa et la ramena. John était trop choqué pour être dégoûté.

\- Oh John, je travaille pour le gouvernement. Je sais tout. (ses sourcils se soulevèrent) Eh bien ?

John déglutit. Sarah ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, il en était sûr. Personne, seuls eux deux étaient au courant de ces étranges nuits qu'il passait caché sous ses couvertures. Personne n'était au courant des douleurs dans sa poitrine comme des feux invsibles le consumant de l'intérieur et il se réveillait quelques heurs plus tard sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Tout ce qui retenait son reflet serait détruit, le sang sur ses poings coulant à cause du verre éclaté, mais il n'y avait pas de coupures.

Seule Sarah Jane – sa mère – savait. Elle le gardait en sécurité ces nuits, le gardait caché. Et maintenant cela – ce _lézard_ croyait qu'elle savait tout.

Pas de retour possible.

\- Je ne suis pas un _nombre_, principale Vastra, dit John, sa voix presque silencieuse. Je suis juste moi.

Elle hocha la tête, sa sympathie bleu clair.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle ne faisait plus tellement peur à présent. John comprit qu'elle avait vu la terreur dans ses yeux.

Elle se pencha en avant, sa main gantée sur la sienne.

\- J'ai besoin de ta confiance, John. Je veux t'aider, comprends-tu ?

Combien de fois avait-il entendu cela ? Il avait perdu le décompte.

\- Je comprends, s'étrangla-t-il.

Alors Vastra se plaça de nouveau dans son siège, plus professionnelle. Elle laissa John se calmer avait la prochaine question.

\- Maintenant, j'ai besoin que tu me dises. Combien de nombres y-a-t-il ?

C'était ce qu'il pensait d'eux – de ces épisodes étranges. Quelques épisodes semblaient différents, uniques. Chaque type d'épisode avait un nombre.

John mordit sa lèvre.

\- Un sur douze.

Vastra était silencieuse et traitait l'information. Alors, lentement, la curiosité prenant le dessus, John releva les yeux du sol. Il attendait que Vastra prenne pitié de lui, et condescendente.

Mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle était gentille et fascinée.

\- C'est inhabituel... murmura-t-elle. Si j'étais un psychiatre, je t'aurais diagnostiqué avec un problème de personnalités multiples-

John savait cela. Sarah avait regardé les symptômes sur internet et c'était le diagnostic le plus proche qu'elle avait trouvé.

\- Mais, continua Vastra, je doute que tu sois ordinaire, John Smith.

Elle eut un sourire chaleureux.

\- John Smith, quel nom ordinaire pour un garçon aussi extraordinaire...

Que savait-elle sur lui qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Soudainement, il mourait d'envie de savoir. _Qu'étaient_ exactement les épisodes ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils déroulés, et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé des heures, même _des jours_ avant ? Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander, mais fut réduit au silence par un doigt ganté posé sur ses lèvres.

\- Merci pour venir à mon école, John. J'espère que l'on pourra t'être utile quoi qu'il arrive. Nous parlerons encore, mais plus tard.

\- Mais-

\- Pars. Tu es déjà sous le choc de ce que je t'ai dit, d'après ce que je peux voir. Maintenant du vent ! J'ai des choses à faire.

Elle chercha quelque chose de sous son bureau et en tira du papier plastifié.

\- Ceci est ton emploi du temps. Tu le suivras à la règle. Le retard n'est pas toléré.

John le lui prit sans le regarder et ainsi, la principale Vastra le renvoya.

Réalisant qu'il était impossible de lui faire sortir de nouvelles réponses, il se leva et sortit de la pièce, mais il s'arrêta à la porte, se tourna vers la principale.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous avez raison à propos de mes hallucinations, mais...

\- Mais ?

John se mordit la lèvre et détourna le regard.

_ J'espère que vous l'êtes_.

\- Peu importe, dit-il à la place.

Alors John tourna la poignée et sortit du bureau.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Vastra le regardait toujours alors qu'il partait. Elle souriait.

Aucun doute là-dessus, ce garçon deviendra spectaculaire un jour...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre trois

Un téléscope empli d'étoiles

\- D'accord... murmura John en regardant sa porte.

Du haut jusqu'au bas du dortoir des garçons, une variété de portes exotiques marquaient les murs. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son emploi du temps qui mentionnait également le numéro de sa chambre :** Chambre dix, John Smith.**

Les mots scintillaient d'or contre le bleu étrange du bois de la porte. Les bords de cette dernière étaient sombres, comme si quelque chose avait explosé à l'intérieur et que la suie avait suinté à travers les fissures. John aimait cette couleur. Il l'associait souvent avec la solitude, mais elle avait également quelque chose d'apaisant qui lui donnait un sentiment de réconfort, comme le vêtement d'un policier.

Maintenant, s'il pouvait simplement trouver la poignée...

Se sentant idiot, John poussa la porte en espérant qu'elle s'ouvre de cette manière. Pas de chance.

Foutue-

\- Tu dois scanner ton doigt, dit gentiment une voix.

John se retourna, un peu humilié.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Le garçon qui avait parlé sourit.

\- Ne le dit à personne, mais j'ai fait exactement la même chose quand je suis arrivé là.

Il était maigre et se tenait d'une façon embarrassée, comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'être supposé parler ou pas. Des cheveux châtains tombaient devant ses yeux bleu clair et il avait une pomme d'Adam large qui oscillait lorsqu'il parlait. Il portait une chemise à carreaux qui lui donnait l'air d'être sorti droit de _Retour vers le Futur_.

\- Je m'appelle Rory, dit le garçon.

Il sortit une main, et la remit à son côté comme s'il n'était pas certain que ce soit la bonne chose à faire.

\- Ouais, heu, salut. Je m'appelle John.

\- Je sais, répondit Rory immédiatement, et, comme il remarqua l'expression confuse de John, il pointa sa porte. Ton nom – il est écrit.

\- Oui, bien sûr, répéta John en jetant un coup d'oeil aux lettres dorées.

Il se tinrent maladroitement dans le couloir durant quelques instants, et John retourna à sa porte.

\- Alors je pose juste...

Il appuya son pouce contre la porte.

\- Et ça scanne ?

Rory eut un rire léger.

\- Ah, non, pas vraiment.

Il s'avança et prit l'autre main de John.

\- Gaucher ?

John opina du chef et Rory le fit appuyer sur un carré blanc de l'autre côté de la porte. Une lumière bleue apparue et scanna rapidement le pouce. Un "bing" joyeux retentit et l'obstacle s'ouvrit.

\- Wow, fit John en battant des paupières, surpris. Je ne savais pas que cette technologie existait pour de vrai.

\- C'est un peu bizarre au début, convint Rory, mais tu t'y habitueras. Je suis arrivé au début de cette année.

\- Il y a deux mois alors ?

\- Ouais.

John poussa du doigt sa porte maintenant ouverte. Il sourit à Rory.

\- Heureux de t'avoir rencontré, Rory.

Il sortit sa main et le garçon la serra.

\- De même, John. On se reverra ?

"_Je me demande ce qu'il y a de si spécial à son propos..."_

John chassa la voix. Il n'avait pas le temps pour un nouveau délire, surtout maintenant où il n'avait pas encore d'ami.

Fronçant les sourcils en inquiétude, Rory relâcha la main de John.

\- Hey, ça va ?

\- Ouais. J'vais bien. Désolé, répondit-il.

\- Tu fais souvent ça ? demanda-t-il, les mains dans ses poches.

\- Fais quoi ?

Génial_._

Il venait de ruiner la chance de se faire un ami en se rendant psychopathe en cinq secondes... John pouvait dire franchement qu'il n'avait jamais eu un ami auparavant. Tous fuyaient quand ils réalisaient qu'il était cinglé.

John soupira intérieurement.

\- Tu as eu un trou durant... trois secondes, ou un truc du genre.

_Ne cache pas qui tu es, John. S'ils ne t'aiment pas en tant que toi, alors ils ne sont pas de vrais amis._ murmura la voix de Sarah dans sa tête.

Elle avait raison, bien sûr. Inutile de mentir.

\- Ah, ouais. Je fais ça. Sais pas pourquoi.

Il attendait que le garçon lui donne un regard de condamnation, mais cela n'arriva pas. Rory ne fit qu'accepter.

\- Ouais, j'ai vu des choses plus bizarres, sourit-il. Et merde, _j'ai été_ des choses plus bizarres.

John n'était pas sûr du sens de sa phrase, mais il était sûr qu'il allait comprendre assez tôt.

\- Eh bien, fit-il en pointant sa chambre, je vais devoir déballer mes bagages. L'emploi du temps dit que le dîner est à dix-huit heures.

Rory se tourna vers sa propre porte qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du couloir, à quelques mètres de là vers la droite.

\- Ouais ouais. Vas-y.

Avec un sourire rapide, John commença à s'enfoncer dans sa chambre quand il vit la couleur de l'hésitation s'écouler sur le tapis où se situait Rory. Il s'arrêta donc.

Alors, une seconde avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre, Rory lança :

\- Hé, en parlant de dîner.

\- Ouais ?

\- Eh bien, moi et mes amis nous asseyons toujours ensemble...

John se demanda où cela allait le conduire.

\- Tu peux... continua Rory. Tu sais, t'asseoir avec nous si tu veux.

Il paraissait nerveux comme s'il avait peur que John ne refuse.

Ce dernier sentit de la chaleur remplir son torse.

\- Ça serait génial ! s'écria-t-il avec un large sourire.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr ! ria-t-il. J'aurais dû m'asseoir tout seul comme un con sinon.

\- Cool ! Je te verrai ce soir, alors ?

\- Ouais.

Et ainsi John entra dans sa chambre, se sentant comme le gagnant de la lotéria.

Cependant, au moment où il releva les yeux, chaque pensée à propos du dîner lui échappa. Son sac bleu glissa de son épaule et tomba sur le sol avec un bruit mat.

\- Oh la vache,_ c'est pas vrai_ !

Il prit une inspiration.

Un sourire énorme envahissait sa bouche et il était là au milieu de sa chambre, immobilisé par la joie.

La chambre était une cascade de différeintes teintes de bleu et de gris, partant du solitaire sombre jusqu'au larmes grises, du bleu ciel joyeux au rire insouciant. John s'esclaffa avec les couleurs, tournant sur lui-même. Il ramassa son sac et le jeta sur le lit, qui était circulaire et comme il l'attendait, bleu avec des oreillers gris.

Le sol était fait de larges panneaux de métal qui étaient froids contre des pieds nus, et les murs s'étiraient, non bleus mais acier vague et strié. Les bosses lui rappelaient l'intérieur d'une boîte en carton ouvert de l'intérieur. Il y a avait un bureau en acier inoxydable avec dessus une lampe bleue ciel. Une chaise tournante reposait au milieu du sol pour le bureau, et une armoire bleue attendait dans un coin.

La chambre en elle-même n'était pas trop large, mais elle valait au moins deux fois sa chambre habituelle. Dans le coin, un escalier en colimaçon de la même couleur et matière que le bureau amenait à une petite mezzanine où reposaient un gros pouf poire, une bibliothèque, et à la grande surprise de John, un téléscope. Il laissa échapper un cri et s'engouffra dans les escaliers. La bibliothèque ne renfermait qu'un seul livre sur la méchanique et l'ingénierie.

\- Comment ont-ils su ? murmura-t-il.

Comment ont-ils su qu'il adorait construire ?

_Que veux tu être quand tu seras grand, John ?_

_ Je serais un créateur._

_ Un quoi ?_

_ Un créateur. Je vais faire des trucs qui sont nouveaux !_

_ Oh ! Tu veux parler d'un inventeur._

John sourit face à ce souvenir et tourna les pages du livre. C'était assez simple, rempli de choses qu'il avait déjà comprises seul et sans l'aide assez inutile de Sarah Jane, mais d'autres choses étaient au-delà de ses capacités. Il avait été éduqué à domicile depuis toujours, ce qui voulait dire que Sarah lui avait appris ce qu'elle pouvait et lui avait donné des manuels pour tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas.

_Tu pourrais aller n'importe où, tu sais ça ? Avec tes notes, tu pourrais aller n'importe où/_

_ Juste parce que je suis plus intelligent que les autres ne me soigne pas._

_ Oh John ! Ne dit pas ça ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être soigné !_

_ Tu ne le sais pas._

John se rappelait de cette conversation. Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'il amait réparer les choses. Il voulait être réparé, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, alors il se rabattait sur autre chose. Ce qui incluait le micro-ondes cassé, le réfrégirateur, le climatiseur, et tout autre chose sur laquelle il avait pu mettre ses mains.

Soupirant, John repoussa mélancoliquement ses pensées. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser à ça. Tout d'abord, il devait apprécier sa chambre et oublier ses problèmes.

John prit une inspiration profonde et attrapa son téléscope. C'était un autre de ses passes-temps favoris : observer les étoiles. Il pouvait faire un schéma d'une étoile au-dessus de sa maison sans même essayer.

Réviser lui venait naturellement, et il mémorisait des schémas d'étoiles de contrées lointaines. Il se rappelait de lui à dix ans, parlant à lui-même.

_Si je ne suis pas un inventeur, je serais un explorateur. Je construirai un bateau super cool _

_and j'irai accoster là où personne n'a jamais accosté avant._

John sourit et approcha son oeil du téléscope. C'était dommage qu'il soit à l'intérieur, les étoiles peintes sur le plafond n'étaient rien comparées à la véritable chose.

Cependant, au moment où son oeil fut plaqué contre l'appareil et dirigé vers le plafond, il pouvait voir des étoiles – des vraies étoiles. John se retira rapidement.

\- Quoi ? murmura-t-il en plaçant son regard contre le téléscope de nouveau.

Elles étaient là. Toutes les étoiles étaient peintes lorsqu'il les regardait normallement, mais quand il les observait à travers le téléscope, le plafond se transformait en un ciel nocturne brillant comme jamais il ne l'avait vu.

Comment cela marchait-il ?

\- C'est trop géant, souffla-t-il.

Excité, John dévala l'escalier en colimaçon.

Il ouvrit son sac sur le lit et en sortit ses vêtements, et quelques autres babioles sans lesquelles il ne pourrait pas vivre, et plaça le tout dans l'amoire vide. Il n'avait pas emporté trop au cas où il avait décidé de ne pas rester. Il posa les roues dentées et rouillées sur le bureau, et à côté le chien remonté qu'il avait construit. Alors John sortit une photo de lui et de Sarah Jane riant et dansant sous la pluie. L'image était d'un jaune vibrant, que John reconnut en tant que bonheur. C'était sa photo préférée. Il la posa doucement sur sa table de chevet, ainsi il la verrait à chaque réveil.

Alors qu'il posait l'image, il se figea. _Il était presque dix-huit heures._

John fronça les sourcils. C'était bizarre. Il regarda sa montre et vit que sa pensée était correcte.

_Vraiment bizarre... une horloge intérieure ? Intéressant..._

Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car s'il était presque dix-huit heures, alors il devait courir ! Il voulait arriver au réfectoire à l'heure.

Il ramassa une brochure qu'il avait piquée en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs, et regarda la carte à l'intérieur. S'il courait le long de ce chemin, il pourrait y arriver. Il sauta en avant, réalisa que son lacet de chaussure était encore défait, le reficila, et se précipita hors de sa chambre tel un ouragan.

Vers la bataille.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre quatre

Dîner entre amis

John ne se perdit que deux fois... ou peut être trois, ce serait plus réaliste. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute si les couloirs partaient en cercles !

Cette fille nommée Rose avait raison ! C'était comme si l'université _voulait_ qu'il se perde !

Il se remémora du visage de Rose tout en courant dans les couloirs, et il se demanda s'il la verrait une nouvelle fois. Elle était gentille, même si elle avait l'air intouchable, et elle avait tenu sa parole, l'attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte du bureau de Vastra plus tôt ce jour. Elle l'avait emmené jusqu'aux dortoirs des garçons et l'avait salué quand elle n'avait pas pu aller plus loin.

_Au revoir, John._

_ Ouais... merci. À la prochaine._

John était complètement à bout de souffle alors qu'il atteignait les portes ouvertes de la cafétéria. Qui ressemblait tout à fait à n'importe quelle autre cafétéria, sauf pour cette grosse cheminée qui flambait au bout de la salle, et pour cette partie de la pièce totalement frigorifiée. Il comprit plus tard que c'était pour accomoder les enfants qui requiéraient une certaine température.

Clignant des yeux de confusion, John entra dans la pièce, hésitant. En regardant autour de lui, il tenta de localiser Rory au milieu de la foule des étudiants. Il trouva une fille avec des ailes de chauve-souris pliables, un garçon avec une peau verte et des pics sur sa tête comme un cactus, mais pas de Rory.

Alors il entendit son nom.

\- JOHN !

Et une autre voix.

\- Hé, John ! Par là !

C'étaient Rory et Rose. Ils étaient assis à une table vers le centre de la salle, où la température était moins drastique. Rose lui fit un coucou de la main et en rougissant, John fit couiner ses chaussures vers leur table.

Rory lui sourit. Il était assis près d'une fille aux cheveux roux qui le regardait de façon curieuse. Rapidement, le garçon sortit une chaise.

\- John, te voilà.

\- Je me suis perdu, répondit-il timidement.

\- Même avec la carte ? rit Rose.

\- Ouais... elle ne coopérait pas.

La rousse à côté de Rory gloussa, et cela lui rappela une cloche tintante plaisante à entendre.

\- On se perd tous au début. Je pense que c'est la blague personnelle de Vastra de rendre les cartes toutes faussées.

\- Sérieusement ? fit John, incrédule.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre, dit Rose, mais à chaque fois que j'utilise une carte, je me perds irrémédiablement. (elle attrape un hamburger avec ses doigts gantés) Oh, il y a de la nourriture par là, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'elle voyait qu'il louchait dessus.

Elle lui indiqua une ligne de tables de l'autre côté de la pièce et il opina du chef, et se leva en lançant un "merci" par dessus son épaule. John prit un sandwich et une cannette de soda.

Il s'assit de nouveau à leur table et inspecta les autres occupants. Il y avait la rouquine écossaise près de Rory, Rory, Rose, et un garçon à l'air espiègle et au sourire dangereux, ses cheveux noirs et lisses.

Rory jeta un coup d'oeil à John qui dévorait son hamburger comme s'il n'en avait jamais mangé auparavant.

\- Alors, John, toussa-t-il, laisse-moi te présenter. (il pointa les occupants des tables proches) Voici Martha, dit-il à propos d'une fille à la peau foncée, Amy (parlant de la rousse près de lui), et tu me connais moi et Rose.

Il montra une autre rousse, qui semblait être plius grande et plus enrobée qu'Amy et largement plus culot.

\- Voici Donna, et cet idiot là-bas est "Capitaine" Jack, termina Rory en agitant la main vers lui. Tout le monde ? Voici John Smith.

Jack envoya un large sourire à John.

\- Salut.

Amy grogna, ses longs cheveux tombant tout autour d'elle.

\- Mon dieu, Jack, lâche ça un peu pour une fois !

John regarda Amy, confus, puis Jack. Qu'avait-il manqué ?

Rory se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille tandis qu'Amy et Jack se lançaient dans une vive querelle.

\- Jack est sympa et tout... mais il est aussi hétéro que cette école est normale, tu vois ? (ndt : l'expression anglaise "as straight as an s" a été dure à traduire...)

La réalisation tomba sur John. Il déglutit en comprenant le regard suggestif de Jack.

\- Oh, fit-il.

John fut sauvé de prononcer une réponse meilleure car, à ce moment, quelqu'un tapa sur un microphone dans la salle.

Sauvé par la cloche... ou une femme lézard de l'aurore des temps. Peu importe.

\- Excusez-moi ? dit la principale Vastra, sa voix résonnant dans la pièce.

Lorsque personne ne répondit, elle essaya encore :

\- EXCUSEZ-MOI ! SILENCE !

Immédiatement, toute la salle se calma.

Vastra sourit, et John put voir ses dents blanches malgré la distance.

\- Merci. À présent, j'ai quelques annonces à vous faire, dit-elle en surveillant les étudiants. Premièrement, je peux dire que tout le monde fait de l'excellent travail cette année.

Tout le monde acclama.

Vastra opina de sa tête verte, attendant que la salle soit de nouveau silencieuse.

_\- Cependant_, fit-elle en étandant le mot, nous aurons besoin d'être meilleurs qu'excellents si l'enemi attaque – nous devons être _parfaits_. Donc, posa-t-elle, tout le monde commencera l'entraînement physique poussé demain matin.

Il y a eu des grognements mécontents dans la foule.

\- Quelques uns d'entre vous sont peut-être capables de réciter le dictionnaire à partir de la première page ou même de façon décroissante – mais cela ne vous servira à rien si vous ne savez pas vous défendre durant une attaque.

_On pourrait toujours lancer le dictionnaire..._ pensa John de façon rebelle, mais il ne dit rien. Quel ennemi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il, mais Rory le fit taire.

\- Il y a des personnes là-bas, murmura son ami alors que la salle se calmait à nouveau. Ils ciblent les gens comme nous, les recrutent, ou s'ils refusent...

\- S'ils refusent ?

\- Ils disparaissent juste – comme s''ils n'avaient jamais existé.

Frissonnant, John se raidit dans sa chaise.

\- C'est horrible.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense, réfléchit Rory, c'est probablement la raison pour laquelle Vastra t'a amené en plein milieu de l'année scolaire. L'ennemi devient plus fort. Ils attrapant des élèves avec de grandes signatures avant que Vastra ne le fasse.

\- De larges signatures ?

\- Il y a des machines qui peuvent détecter les gosses avec des anomalies comme nous, dit Amy. Plus forts, plus bizarres nos capacités sont, et plus facilement tu apparaîs sur la machine.

\- C'était logique.

\- Au milieu du trimestre... songea Jack. Tu dois avoir une signature vachement large pour que Vastra te prenne maintenant.

La question était évidente mais inexprimée.

Qu'est-ce qui te rend si spécial ?

John reposa son hamburger.

\- J'en doute. Je n'ai pas d'anormalie impossible.

Amy rit comme si c'était hilarant.

\- Oh, géniale celle-là, John ! (son sourire se volatilisa quand elle vit qu'il il était sérieux) Attends. Tu blagues, n'est-ce pas ?

John se mord la lèvre.

\- Non... (il s'arrêta sans savoir quoi dire d'autre) Je veux dire, je suis légèrement psychotique mais je ne pense pas que ça compte en tant que capacité.

\- Et merde, on est tous légèrement psychotiques d'une façon ou d'une autre, rit Rory.

\- Eh bien... j'ai dit _légèrement_, grimaça John en attendant qu'ils ne le regardent suspicieusement.

Ils ne le firent pas.

\- Psychose... murmura Amy, la tête entre ses mains, et les yeux sans malice. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement ?

John retourna sa question dans sa tête, se demandant comment l'expliquer.

\- Je vois et j'entends des choses qui n'existent pas.

\- Je pensais que c'était de la schizophrénie... fit Rory.

\- Ah... dit John en faisant courir sa main dans ses cheveux. Ça l'est. La psychose est un terme général pour un paquet de... problèmes mentaux.

Rose était silencieuse durant plusieurs secondes, mais elle parla maintenant :

\- Tu seras surpris de connaître le nombre de gosses qui pensaient être schyzophrènes avant d'entrer ici. Ils avaient juste une anomalie.

John soupira intérieurement. _Super. Avec ma chance, je suis le mec qui est vraiment cinglé..._

\- Je pensais que j'étais délirante pendant des années ! sourit gentiment Amy. Mais apparemment, mes "visions" n'étaient que moi jetant un coup d'oeil dans les souvenirs oubliés des autres gens.

Intrigué, John s'avança vers elle.

\- Tu vois des souvenirs ?

Il voulait retirer le projecteur pointé sur lui.

\- Seulement ceux que la personne ne peut pas se rappeler, répondit Amy négligemment en appuyant sa tête contre Rory. C'était assez déroutant pour ma tante quand j'ai craché des informations sur son enfance...

John fronça des sourcils, se demandant distraitement si Rory et Amy étaient... ensemble...

\- C'est génial ! rit-il.

Peut-être pourrait-elle voir ses souvenirs ? Mieux, ceux d'avant arriver devant la porte de Sarah Jane ? Il devra lui demander un de ces jours...

Flattée par son compliment, Amy arbora un large sourire.

\- C'est pas si génial, mais merci.

\- Non, t'es totalement géniale ! se moqua Rory.

Levant les yeux au ciel; Amy frappa le bras de son ami.

\- Oh la ferme, Roranicus.

John nota la blague privée et se promit de résoudre cette énigme plus tard.

Le dîner était presque terminé, et la plupart des élèves étaient partis. Avec un bâillement, Jack se leva.

\- J'ai environ douze pages de math à remplir, alors je file.

\- Comme si tu faisais tes devoirs ! grogna Rose.

John l'ignora puis fit un clin d'oeil à Jon, puis Amy.

\- À plus, John. J'espère que tu te trouveras toi-même...

Et là-dessus, Jack sauta par dessus une chaise et courut.

Ils le regardèrent partir avant que Rose ne se lève et n'attrape son sac sous la chaise.

\- Je devrais probablement y aller aussi.

Elle sourit à John qui sentit ses joues lui brûler contre sa volonté.

"_C'est inhabituel, de ne pas savoir ce qu'on est... Bien sûr, il pourrait mentir._"

John cligna des yeux et renvoya la voix. Ça commençait à être ridicule.

"_Légèrement psychotique... c'est un euphémisme._"

\- D'accord, répondit-il en regardant Rose partir, son sac en jean noir rebondissant légèrement contre sa hanche à chaque pas.

Bon sang, elle avait un truc particulier...

Rose tourna au coin et la luminosité de la salle sembla baisser.

\- Tu sais qu'elle a un petit copain, pas vrai ? lâcha Amy avec un sourire malicieux. Il s'appelle Mickey. Jamais vu, mais Rose dit qu'il est une sorte de mécano de l'extérieur.

\- Vraiment ? commença John, trop rapidement. C'est cool...

Il tenta de retirer la déception de sa voix.

Apparemment, ça ne marcha pas, parce que Rory lui jeta un regard compatissant.

\- T'inquiète pas, John. Tout le monde regarde Rose à un moment ou un autre.

\- Je ne la _regardais_ pas !

Amy se leva en reniflant et déposa son plateau.

\- Je pouvais voir tes _yeux_, John (elle sortit deux doigts et les pointa à ses yeux, puis à ceux du garçon). Droits sur elle.

Indigné, John souffla.

\- Mais je ne la regardais pas _comme ça_.

\- Peu importe, mec, rit Rory en se levant, John le suivant. Je vais aller étudier aux jardins ce soir. Tu peux venir avec moi si tu veux.

Il jeta également sa nourriture et bâilla.

\- On pourra regarder ton emploi du temps – faire gaffe où tu dois aller et tout...

\- Ça a l'air pas mal.

Pendant ce temps, Amy avait relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval et lâché un souffle d'épuisement.

\- L'entraînement physique était _impossible_ aujourd'hui. Je crois que je vais vous laisser, les gars.

Rory hocha la tête et rencontra son regard.

\- À demain, Amy.

\- Ouais, bâilla-t-elle en enveloppant son ami d'une accolade avant de partir. C'était sympa de te rencontrer, John !

\- De même ! répondit-t-il.

Ce ne fut plus que John et Rory, seuls dans le réfectoire.

\- Allons-y ? murmura Rory.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre cinq

Peinture abstraite

Le vent du crépuscule soufflait les cheveux résistants au lissage de John et murmurait à travers les arbres lignant le sentier. Des chérubins de pierre crachaient de l'eau dans un bassin et des oiseaux calmaient leurs petits. Le ciel s'étendait, bleu élastique, le long de l'horizon, et les pieds de John tapaient silencieusement sur la route.

En un seul mot, c'était calme – la scène la plus calme que John n'avait jamais vue. Des arbres massifs coulaient vers le haut, leurs bras embrassant le ciel. Leurs feuilles tombaient sans bruit et répandaient de leur couleur dorée et rouge le sol.

Parmi toute cette beauté, des couples s'embrassaient, des élèves occasionnels étudiaient et des amis murmuraient. Les pas de Rory et de John tombèrent sur un sentier battu.

\- Alors, murmura John, toi et Amy ?

La tête de Rory se redressa brutalement.

\- Hein ?

Il se gratta le derrière de sa nuque, embarrassé.

\- Oh, non. On – on est juste amis...

Il dit cela doucement, comme si ce n'était pas important, mais la couleur de la poussière, de la déception et de l'attente, fuyait de ses yeux.

John hocha la tête lentement, attendant que Rory continue.

\- Je veux dire – je la connais depuis toujours et elle est bien – vraiment très bien.

\- Mais ?

Rory haussa les épaules.

\- Elle veut qu'on soit amis, et si ça la rend heureuse, alors je serai heureux aussi.

C'était probablement la chose la plus altruiste que John n'avait jamais entendue.

En souriant tristement, Rory renvoya le sujet et pointa un gros arbre sous lequel poussaient de l'herbe grasse.

\- Arrêtons-nous là.

\- Ok.

John se baissa et s'assit sur l'herbe en appréciant la vue des lucioles autour d'eux.

\- C'est magnifique, murmura-t-il.

\- Ça l'est, n'est-ce pas ? fit Rory en posant la main sur l'herbe. Je m'arrête toujours ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

Rory réfléchit pendant un long moment, s'appuyant contre le tronc dur du chêne.

\- J'aime bien comment la lumière tombe entre les feuilles et comment la fontaine est une sorte de bruit blanc naturel. Si je grimpe cet arbre, je peux voir toute l'université en une seule fois. C'est extraordinaire.

Rory fut silencieux durant un moment et déballa son sac.

\- Bien sûr, je n'ai été en haut qu'une seule fois – c'est Amy qui m'y a convaincu.

\- Pas un fan de la voltige ? demanda John.

Il sentait la terre sous ses mains, froide, douce et couverte de rosée.

\- Tu pourrais dire ça, répondit Rory, un peu gêné.

\- Ouais, moi non plus, dit John en sortant l'emploi du temps de sa poche.

Il avait souvent rêvé qu'il tombait jusqu'à la mort et cela l'avait terrifié. John se réveillait alors, mais la peur ne le quittait jamais.

\- C'est ton emploi du temps ? demanda Rory en pointant la page plastifiée.

John s'extirpa du souvenir déprimant et passa le papier au garçon.

Les yeux de Rory le scannèrent, montrant un intérêt léger.

L'emploi du temps ressemblait à quelque chose comme ça :

**Semainier**

**7:00 : Mathématiques – avec Adric**

** 9:30 : Entraînement physique – avec Strax et Jenny**

** 11:00 : Lecture/Écriture – avec Wilfred Noble**

** 12:00 : Déjeuner**

** 12:45 : Entraînement spécialisé**

** 14:00 : Histoire – par River Song**

** 15:00 à 17:45 : Temps libre**

** 18:00 : Dîner**

** 21:30 : Coucher**

Rory fit un geste pour amener John près de lui et lui montra sa première heure de classe.

\- J'ai entendu parler d'Adric. Il est...

\- Il est quoi ?

\- Premièrement, il a l'air d'avoir quinze ans, mais il est beaucoup plus vieux que ça. C'est un génie en math, mais il ne comprend pas très bien l'intérêt de la socialisation, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

John y pensa pendant un moment.

\- Ouais. Je comprends.

Franchement, il comprenait. Il était une sorte de génie lui-même, et la socialisation ne lui arrivait pas naturellement comme il avait grandi dans un état d'isolation avec pour seule compagnie Sarah.

Rory montra la deuxième classe.

\- Rose a dit que tu avais déjà rencontré Strax. Il est plutôt sympa, pas la patate la plus intelligente, mais les cerveaux ne sont pas requis pour son travail.

\- Et Jenny ?

\- Jenny est la domestique la plus hardcore que j'ai jamais vu, rit Rory. Elle a de ces compétences de combat... (il s'arrêta avec un air de conspirateur) Il y a une rumeur qui dit que sa relation avec Vastra serait plus que professionnelle, mais... personne n'a de preuve.

John remarqua un nom qui attirait son oeil.

\- River Song ? C'est un nom bizarre...

\- Ouais, fit Rory. Et c'est une femme bizarre aussi. (souriant, le garçon châtain sembla sombrer dans un souvenir). Elle peut prédire l'avenir, alors je trouve ça assez étrange qu'elle cherche si intensément dans le passé.

\- Eh bien, si elle voit l'avenir, peut être qu'elle en a marre, songea John. Peut-être qu'elle est fatiguée de toute cette connaissance indéfinie. Ça doit être vraiment épuisant de savoir quelque chose qui peut être changé, altéré.

Rory s'assit, confus.

\- Tu devras être psychiatre, John. Tu as une vue sur les gens assez unique.

John rit, balayant le sujet.

\- J'ai été beaucoup entouré de psys. (puis il pointa "Entraînement spécialisé") Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Oh, fit Rory sur un ton dédaigneux, ça dépend de ton anomalie. Tout le monde joint une classe où les gens ont des compétences proches de la tienne ou a un entraînement individuel.

John se demandait comment mettre en phrase sa prochaine question. Il commença donc lentement :

\- Alors... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Comme entraînement spécialisé ?

\- Ouais.

Rory semblait très embarrassé.

\- J'apprends le latin.

\- Heu, _pourquoi_ ? fit John, puis il réalisa que ça pouvait sortir grossièrement. Je veux dire, le latin est super et tout, mais-

\- Non, non. Je te comprends, sourit Rory. Je l'apprends parce que, occasionnellement, quand je touche les gens, ils commencent à parler latin et non plus anglais. Vastra pensait que ce serait une bonne idée si au moins je savais de quoi ils parlaient...

\- Sérieusement ? fit John avec un large sourire. Comment ça marche ?

\- J'en ai aucune idée. Mais l'effet secondaire est que je me transforme en Romain.

John était tout à fait confus.

\- Attends – _quoi_ ?

\- Totalement Romain – avec plein de trucs Romains dans ma tête, dit-il en pointant son crâne. Quand j'étais petit, j'étais totalement convaincu que mon nom était Roranicus Williumus. Je me suis entraîné, alors je n'oublie plus qui je suis, mais l'envie de porter une jupe et me précipiter dans la baston est plutôt persistante...

\- Oh mon dieu ! éclata John en s'esclaffant. C'est la chose la plus ridicile que j'ai jamais entendue !

Mort de rire, Rory ne put pas répondre pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je _sais_ !

Les deux garçons pouffèrent encore cinq minutes et en restèrent essoufflés.

\- La vache, murmura John, je n'ai jamais autant ri de toute ma vie – je le jure.

\- Oh, la ferme, répondit Rory sans malice.

Il bâilla et se rassit.

Retour au travail.

\- Demain, tu seras testé, tu sais, pour voir ce que tu sais faire, dit-il.

\- Mais je n'ai aucune compétence.

\- Oh, ne me dit pas ça, fit Rory en roulant des yeux. La modestie est toujours appréciée, mais sérieux, tu attends que je crois que Vastra t'a pris sans raison ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je suis schizophrène, mais je n'ai pas de compétences bizarres.

Rory se pencha en arrière et croisa les bras.

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je _mentais _!

John savait qu'il ne savait pas mentir. Chaque émotion pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

Soufflant, Rory se mit sur ses pieds et commença à marcher en rond.

\- D'accord. Si tu ne mens pas, alors ça veut dire que tu n'es pas au courant.

\- Je pense que je le saurais si-

\- Pas nécessairement, l'interrompit Rory. Alors ça veut dire que tu vas devoir le trouver.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, se tourna vers lui, et s'assit.

\- Tu parlais de schizophrénie ?

\- Ouais.

Rory se mordit la lèvre.

\- Parle-moi de ça.

John fronça les sourcils. Quelle sorte de question était-ce ?

\- Heu-

\- Genre – qu'est-ce que tu vois qui n'est pas vraiment là ?

Inhabituel. La plupart du temps, si quelqu'un voulait savoir des choses sur ses hallucinations, c'était pour leur mettre une fin, ou simplement pour se foutre de lui. Cependant, ce garçon voulait savoir ce qu'il voyait parce qu'il voulait aider John personnellement.

John se gratta la nuque, considérant combien lui dire. Puis il posa son regard sur Rory et regarda l'étincelle jaune d'honnêteté briller autour de lui. Rory ne ferait rien pour lui faire du mal – au moins, pas intentionellement.

\- D'accord, dit John en ramenant ses genoux contre lui, _autant en finir_. J'entends des voix quand personne ne parle. Et je vois des couleurs.

\- Ok... comprit Rory. Tout le monde en voit.

John roula des yeux.

\- Pas juste des couleurs normales. C'est comme...

Comment expliquer cela ? Il soupira.

\- Pense à un tableau abstrait.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Alors dans un tableau abstrait, les gens ne sont pas comme ils sont supposés l'être, pas vrai ?

\- Je crois.

\- Ils doivent avoir une peau ou des cheveux sombres, plutôt bleus. Ils doivent être d'une couleur claire comme le jaune, ou une couleur colérique comme le rouge.

John s'arrêta une seconde.

\- C'est comme ça que je vois les gens. Je marche et chaque personne est d'une teinte différente – c'est tout autour d'eux, et chaque couleur est...

John n'avait franchement jamais dit ce qu'il voyait avec autant de détails, et maintenant il comprenait que c'était beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'il avait pensé.

\- C'est comme une émotion ? termina Rory, rapide.

\- Je suppose, hésita John.

Des excuses volèrent dans son esprit et il les cracha.

\- Bien sûr, je ne sais pas comment ça peut m'aider.

_Ce ne sont que des délires._

\- Je ne sais pas... souffla Rory. C'est certainement _quelque chose_.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il lui redonna son emploi du temps en haussant les épaules.

\- Je dirais que tu es médium si les médiums existaient.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu peux forcer les gens à parler latin, mais que personne ici n'est médium ?

\- Personne de vivant. C'est une anomalie rare, et tous ceux qui ont la possibilité d'être médium – un vrai médium, est totalement taré. Alors, ouais, dans un sens, c'est impossible.

John y réfléchit pour un moment. Médium ? Lui ? C'était ridicule, même Rory le pensait.

Alors il se leva.

\- Nous devrions y retourner.

\- Ouais, convint Rory. C'est presque l'heure du couvre-feu et tu as un gros jour demain – en fait, tu as de grosses journées à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Il sourit légèrement, attendant le rictus de John.

\- À plus, John. T'inquiète pas, tu trouveras où tu appartiens dans pas de temps.

John opina du chef et commença à revenir vers le dortoir.

\- Si tu le dis, Roranicus.

Il entendit un long soupir puis un petit rire.

John sourit.

Il avait beau être délirant, schizophrène, inventeur orphelin avec un petit problème de personnalité, mais... il avait un ami.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre six

John se réveilla brutalement et prit une inspiration tremblante. C'était presque le matin et la lumière murmura à travers la fenêtre poussiéreuse du grenier. Il avait dû s'endormir sur son bureau la nuit dernière. Sarah Jane n'aurait pas aimé cela. Elle disait qu'il avait une chambre pour une bonne raison. Apparemment, rester debout jusqu'à deux heures du matin était affreux pour sa santé. John avait comprit que cette dernière était suffisamment affreuse pour ne pas utiliser intelligemment son esprit avant de ne le perdre.

Son coeur battait frénétiquement et de la sueur froide avait coulé le long de son sourcil pendant son sommeil. Probablement un cauchemar, résonna-t-il. En bâillant, John se leva et regarda la pièce. Son cou lui faisait mal à cause de sa position étrange dans laquelle il avait dormi, sa joue posée durement sur ses rouages dentelés. Une conglomération massive d'inventions à moitiés finies et de petits objets métalliques étaient étendus dans la pièce, empilés dans les coins, et les plus beaux, paradant sur les étagères. Il était fier de sa petite chambre dans le grenier, même si la seule personne à part lui-même qui la voyait était Sarah Jane.

En se penchant, il tenta de relever la trappe qui ouvrait le trou. Il pourrait ensuite descendre et prendre son petit déjeuner avant de revenir et terminer ses devoirs. Ses doigts coururent le long des fissures du bois, cherchant la trappe, mais soudainement il réalisa qu'elle avait disparue.

Il n'y avait plus de trappe dans sa petite chambre ! La peur fit battre rapidement son coeur et il se releva violemment. La fenêtre. Il pourrait sortir par la fenêtre. John fonça vers elle. Mais elle avait disparue. Tout ce qui restait de la fenêtre était un petit carré blanc sur le mur. Il cria, s'avança en avant et abattit ses poings contre le bois. De la poussière s'éleva mais rien ne se passa. Il était enfermé.

Soudain, les lumières dans sa chambre s'estompèrent et clignèrent de bleu-gris. La température chuta suffisamment pour que son souffle puisse s'évaporer dans l'air. Déglutissant, John frissonna et ferma les yeux.

Ne regarde pas. Il ne regardait pas.

Quelqu'un respira derrière sa nuque et le piqua.

\- Je ne me retournerai _pas_, cria-t-il, déterminé.

Cependant, la chambre tournait autour de lui comme un manège et il trébucha sur son bureau. La lampe tomba de la table malgré ses essais maladroits pour la rattraper et la pièce fut plongée dans l'obscurité totale.

C'était pire dans le noir. Il pouvait les sentir l'encercler et se rapprocher de lui. Terrorisé, John sentit une allumette près de sa main. Rapidement, il la frappa contre le sol en bois et la vue qui s'illumina devant lui était beaucoup trop éclairée pour une seule allumette.

Ils étaient douze. Les ombres l'encerclaient, murmurant avec agitation, mais ils ne lui faisaient pas de mal.

Alors l'un d'entre eux se baissa et fixa John droit dans les yeux. L'obscurité se retira de son visage et John se retrouva à regarder des yeux profonds d'un bleu ou vert indécis, comme si les couleurs teintaient de se battre dans ses prunelles pour la dominance. Il avait un sourire enfantin, un gros menton et des cheveux bruns qui tombaient négligemment devant ses yeux.

\- C'est mon tour maintenant, fit-il la moue. Je n'ai pas eu mon tour depuis _des_ _siècles_ !

Tremblant d'une façon incontrôlable, John essaya de regarder autre chose que le jeune homme. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Le garçon devait être du même âge que lui et semblait assez gentil. Ses peurs pouvaient être consolées, mais à ce moment, des ombres plus sombres et plus denses joinrent les douze et John sut que celles-là n'étaient _pas_ gentilles. Son coeur entama une course contre-la-montre et il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais le garçon cacha sa bouche avec sa main.

Ne parle pas. Ils pourraient t'entendre.

Les ombres originelles formaient un mur autour de John comme pour le protéger et l'ombre qui semblait gentille s'effaça avec les autres.

\- Attends ! cria John.

Sa voix ondula dans l'obscurité comme de l'eau et les ombres le protégeant fondirent avec des cris de consternation. Puis l'allumette de John lui échappa des doigts et tout fut noir.

John sauta sur ses pieds dès le réveil. Un vrai réveil. Quelqu'un hurlait et cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser que c'était lui. Il ferma la bouche et cligna de ses yeux troubles. Il était dans ses pyjamas mais ne se souvenait pas les avoir mis. Il avait dû être épuisé la nuit dernière. Dans sa chambre, le soleil brillait à travers la fenêtre. Le cauchemar glissait dans sa mémoire et quand John tentait de se rappeler du visage de l'ombre gentille, celle qui lui avait parlé, le rêve s'enfonçait dans les profondeurs de son esprit, introuvable.

\- Punaise, grommela-t-il.

Il avait toujours le même rêve depuis qu'il était un jeune gosse, mais aucune des ombres ne lui avaient jamais parlé. Elles se tenaient toujours présentes, ni bonnes ni mauvaises. Purement protectives. Il se dit que s'il voyait toujours son thérapeute, elle aurait aimé entendre parler de son changement de rêve.

Mais il ne voyait plus de psychiatre. Il était à l'école. Une école très bizarre. Puis les évènements du jour dernier vinrent à lui. Une école très bizarre, en effet...

Soudain, un son tonitruant et déplaisant retentit dans les couloirs du dortoir, surprenant John. C'était probablement l'alarme pour le petit déjeuner. Rapidement, John mis un tee-shirt, des jeans et hésita devant son imperméable. Il aurait vraiment besoin que ses autres vêtements arrivent par courrier pour avoir plus d'options... Regardant par la fenêtre, John vit les arbres se faire fouetter par le vent et décida qu'il n'avait que le choix de porter ce satané trench-coat. Il laça ses converses, attrapa son sac et ouvrit la porte.

Instantanément, John fut balayé par la marée de couleurs nageant dans le couloir. Ses yeux passaient de teintes en teintes, submergés par leur quantité pure. Il referma brutalement la porte et ferma les yeux. Non. Il ne pouvait pas sortir. Il y avait trop de gens, trop de couleurs à regarder. Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne pouvait pas le f-

\- Hé, John. Ça va ?

C'était Rory, ses yeux bleus dévorant la chambre de John.

\- Wow ! fit-il. Ta chambre est absolument épique.

Il eut un large sourire.

\- C'est trop _génial_. Le bleu te va bien. Moi, je suis plus tourné vers le rouge et le brun, je crois. (une idée alluma ses yeux). Hé, tu devrais voir ma chambre un de ces quatre.

John sortit de sa chambre prudemment.

\- Ça serait bien, dit-il, distrait.

La foule de garçons les poussaient, tissée tout autour d'eux. Tout le monde voulait arriver à l'heure pour le petit déjeuner.

John ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit bourdonnait et chaque toucher envoyait des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale. Les couleurs se mélangeaient et il ne pouvait pas voir au-delà d'elles. S'arrêtant dans ses pas, John couvrit ses yeux avec ses mains, conscient que cela lui donnait un air complètement cinglé, et commença à respirer de la manière la plus normale possible.

\- John ? JOHN !

Tressaillant, John laissa tomber ses mains et se focalisa intensément sur Rory. Personne ne semblait remarquer son comportement particulier, sûrement parce que quelques uns avaient eux-mêmes un comportement particulier. Les autres couleurs s'effacaient dans l'arrière-plan et John laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. S'il se focalisait sur une seule personne, il pouvait habituellement bloquer le reste.

\- Ouais ? Rory, je vais bien.

\- Je ne te l'ai même pas encore demandé !

\- Tu allais le faire, répondit John avec un sourire.

Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait survivre. Cela lui demandait juste de la concentration. Il pouvait voir les questions vrombir d'inquiétude et la couleur confuse couler le long des doigts de Rory.

_\- D'accooord_... Comme je le disais, tu vas d'abord avoir math avec Adric, si je me souviens bien, bonne chance avec lui.

\- Il a l'air... intéressant.

\- Tu peux dire ça, grogna Rory.

Ils sortirent du couloir exigu et marchèrent sur le long tapis rouge vers le réfectoire. Les couleurs étaient moins intenses à présent et John n'avait plus besoin de se fixer sur Rory autant qu'avant.

\- Il peut être ennuyant, dit Rory. Même s'il est super intelligent. Si tu lui demandes quel sont les cinq cent premiers nombres de pi, il te répondra avec autant de facilité qu'il t'annonce le temps dehors.

\- C'est génial.

\- Ouais, on l'est tous un peu. (Rory se tut une seconde) Sauf pour cette fille, elle a la capacité de se transformer spontanément en pudding. Sais pas à quoi ça sert...

\- Peut-être à manger ?

Rory gloussa mais fit "non" de la tête.

\- Nan. C'est parfum canneberge.

**.**

John s'infiltra lentement dans la salle de classe. Immédiatement, tous les élèves se tournèrent pour le regarder.

_Génial. Juste ce dont j'ai besoin._

Enlevant ses mains de ses poches, John leur fit un signe de la main rapide. La pièce n'avait pas l'aire anormale, simplement une classe de mathématiques. Cependant, tout était parfaitement centré. Absolument et exactement tout. Chaque pinceau sur le bureau du professeur était rangé, chaque image était parfaitement droite. Pendant qu'il observait la pièce, John ramassa instinctivement des informations sur le professeur. Il était TOC. En secouant la tête, John se retourna sur le garçon lui-même.

Adric était exactement comment John l'attendait et pourtant totalement surprenant. Il n'était pas particulièrement séduisant avec ses cheveux noirs coupés en bol, son nez relevé et son uniforme jaune bizarre qui ne lui allait pas très bien. De la peau pâle qui ne voyait que rarement le soleil et des yeux calculateurs rencontrèrent le regard de John.

Il était jeune. Pas plus vieux que quinze ans, mais en voyant ses yeux, John sut que ce garçon avait vu et su bien plus que la plupart des gens. Cela ne l'arrêta pas pour ne pas aimer la façon hauntaine avec laquelle Adric se tenait. Ses yeux disaient qu'il savait qu'il était plus intelligent que toutes les personnes dans la pièce et se demandaient _pourquoi_ il devait enseigner à de pareils idiots.

\- Nouveau ? dit-il avec un sourire. Vastra doit arrêter de ramener des déchets de la rue. C'est fatiguant. Cette école est déjà surpeuplée.

Il pointa un bureau à la première rangée gauche et se tourna vers son tableau noir où étaient écrits des problèmes complexes. La plupart des étudiants donnaient des regards compatissants à John.

\- Assieds-toi et essaye de suivre.

Adric se retourna et vit que John se tenait toujours près de la porte.

\- Allez, rentre.

Levant les yeux au ciel, John donna un magnifique sourire au perfectionniste et enleva le sac de son dos pour le tenir à bout de bras. Il regarda autour de la pièce et s'assit à un bureau à la dernière rangée droite. Il fit bouger légèrement le meuble, et apprécia le regard noir apparu sur le visage d'Adric.

_Définitivement TOC_. Si cet adolescent était aussi cinglé qu'il ne paraissait l'être, John savait qu'il allait remarquer qu'il avait choisi la table la plus loin mathématiquement possible de celle qu'il aurait dû prendre.

Que pouvait-il dire ? John avait compris qu'il avait suffisamment de problèmes contrôlant sa propre pensée. Pourquoi ajouter une autre autorité à ce mélange ?

Un élève avec la peau verte remua nerveusement et attrapa le regard de John comme pour le prévenir. John ignora le garçon qu'il baptisa _gamin cactus_.

Soupirant de façon exaggérée, Adric tapa du pied avec impatience.

\- Je suppose que comme tu as d'ors et déjà interrompu notre classe tu peux également nous donner ton nom.

\- John. John Smith.

\- Fascinant, répondit Adric, impassible. Ravi de te rencontrer, John. Puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Demandez ce que vous voulez, vint la réponse sèche de John.

\- Es-tu sourd ?

Riant tout bas, John ramassa son sac et commença à fouiller dedans. Il savait qu'il n'agissait pas en tant que lui-même. Il y avait une sorte de bourdonnement dans sa tête, de l'impatience qu'il ne comprenait pas. Habituellement, il n'était pas si téméraire. Il était également conscient de ce qui changeait sa personnalité mais gardait cette pensée au fond de son esprit. S'il n'y pensait pas, il pourrait sûrement revenir à lui-même.

Mais ne pas penser à quelque chose était comme essayer de ne pas penser à propos de l'éléphant dans ta chambre.

\- Eh bien, débuta John, faisant semblant de contempler la question. Si j'étais sourd, je n'aurais pas été capable de répondre à votre question.

\- Es-tu aveugle, alors ?

\- Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière du pourquoi vous-?

\- Réponds à la question !

\- Non. Je ne suis pas aveugle.

Adric remua la tête comme s'il essayait de se prêter au jeu d'un petit enfant.

\- Alors _pourquoi_ es-tu assis devant _ce bureau_ et pas _celui-ci_ ? fit-il en montrant le bureau qu'il avait désigné à John au début.

\- Vous avez l'air d'être du type cracheur, répondit John immédiatement, exaspéré. Si je voulais une douche, je serais allé dans une salle de bain, pas en classe de math.

La classe ricana et Adric la fit taire d'un seul regard. John sut qu'il regretterait ce commentaire plus tard, mais le regard qu'Adric lui lançait en valait absolument la punition : ses oreilles devinrent rouges, ses yeux flashèrent et il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre. La poussière rouge devint une tempête cramoisie et les deux garçons se fixèrent durant un long moment, aucun d'entre eux ne voulant se détourner.

D'habitude, John aurait été le premier à reculer, mais pas cette fois. Il pouvait sentir des vibrations de chaleur dans son torse qu'il supprima rapidement. Il n'allait pas céder aux nombres. Pas cette fois. Il devait se concentrer seulement à gagner ce "combat" contre Adric, mais aussi pour gagner le contrôle de sa propre tête. Cette fois, il gagnerait. Les deux combats. Les nombres n'étaient pas réels. Il était réel. _En fait_, se dit-il, _je ne suis même pas inquiet. Je contrôle tout._

Il ne contrôlait pas, mais l'admettre n'aurait fait que précipiter la probabilité du changement. Quelquefois, il pouvait s'arrêter s'il s'attrapait suffisamment tôt.

Les yeux d'Adric vacillèrent et il revint à son tableau noir. John eut un sourire en coin.

_ Pas inquiet. Pas inquiet._

\- Revenons.

Adric pressa sa craie contre le tableau qui s'anima. Apparemment, c'était un écran tactile, pas un tableau de craie.

\- Je vous envoie vos pages de mathématiques. Remplissez-les avec le meilleur de vos compétences, qui est d'ailleurs pathétique, et renvoyez-les dans vingt minutes.

Il fit un geste de balayage sur la surface noire et les bureaux des élèves bipèrent positivement. John posa son sac pour voir l'écran tactile imprégné dans son bureau.

_Impressionnant_... Le devoir clignait devant lui et il commença à traduire les théorèmes, et la chaleur dans son torse s'estompa. Il sourit.

\- Désolé, pas le temps de te faire rattraper, John, fit Adric, l'air peu désolé. Le chronomètre débute... maintenant.

**.**

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vraiment douché Adric, dit Rory en mangeant.

Il mordit dans le dernier morceau de son sandwich tandis qu'ils sortaient du réfectoire.

\- Ouais, répondit John en se grattant le derrière de la nuque, gêné et pensant que les nouvelles volaient vraiment vite. J'ai été un peu emporté.

\- Soit pas désolé, répondit Rory en se léchant les doigts. Ce gars le mérite. Tu devrais voir toute la merde qu'il nous balance dessus.

\- Je peux imaginer...

John était juste satisfait d'avoir réussi à supprimer son côté le plus rebelle avant de ne faire quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Il avait comprit que c'étaient 8,5, 11, ou peut être 6 qui essayaient de l'envahir. Ces trois-là semblaient avoir des problèmes avec l'autorité. Ne pas prendre ses médicaments commencait à lui coûter. Il avait oublié de les prendre la nuit dernière, et n'avait pas eu de soucis avec ses autres lui depuis des années.

\- Donc, continua Rory alors qu'ils marchaient à l'extérieur, bravant le vent brutal. Comment s'est passé l'entraînement physique ?

John grimaça.

_Qu'est-ce que __**c'est que ça**__, fille ? J'ai dit des __**pompes**__, pas __**se vautrer comme un poisson**__ !_

_ Mais c'est des pompes !_

_ Et c'est sans espoir ! Tours de piste, fille !_

John cligna des yeux pour échapper au souvenir.

\- C'était... intéressant.

\- En gros tu craignais.

\- Tu sais, répondit John avec un rire, ça résume assez gentiment.

Le visage de Rory se craqua en un sourire.

\- Mon premier cours était comme ça aussi.

\- Mais je croyais que tu avais des compétences géniales de Romain.

\- Eh bien... c'est vrai. Mais pas tout le temps. Je suis surtout normal.

John digéra cette information. Cela devait être étrange d'être capable de faire quelque chose un jour puis ne pas savoir comment le reproduire le jour d'après...

\- Est-ce que c'est plus facile ? demanda-t-il.

\- Quoi ? Être un romain ou le cours de gym ?

\- Le cours de gym.

\- Oh. (Rory secoua la tête). Pas vraiment. Sauf si tu as des aptitudes qui sont liées au physique. Mais si c'est juste un truc de cerveau, alors non. En gros, ça craint.

\- Fantastique.

John trembla dans le froid. Il mordit le mot alors qu'il quittait ses lèvres. 9 aimait ce mot. Il l'utilisait constamment quand il le murmurait dans l'esprit de John. Qui avait vraiment besoin de revenir dans sa chambre pour prendre son traitement.

Ils n'en avaient que pour peu de temps à marcher avant d'atteindre le bâtiment principal, oùJohn devait rencontrer Vastra pour son "Entraînement spécialisé".

\- Tu vas faire quoi pour ton cours spécialisé ? demanda Rory alors qu'ils se dépêchaient dans les escaliers.

Le vent s'enroula autour d'eux et tenta de voler le manteau de John.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Je vais probablement passer une heure gênante avec Vastra.

Frissonants, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. La chaleur aviva leurs visages et John se relaxa en exhalant profondément.

\- Ça ne sera pas comme ça tous les jours. C'est juste jusqu'à ce que tu trouves tes aptitudes, dit Rory. Tu m'en parles quand tu auras fini, d'accord ?

John opina du chef.

\- Bien sûr, Rory.

Rory s'éloigna avec un geste de la main et les deux amis se séparèrent. Le romain avait un entraînement spécial avec un professeur différent. John savait que quoi qui puisse se passer durant cette heure, il n'allait pas en parler avec Rory. Pas encore.

Il marcha le long des couloirs, seul, les yeux au sol. 9 riait de sa "malchance" et John l'ignorait superbement. Ses chaussures couinaient sur le carrelage et il se souvint de Sarah Jane lui disant que cette habitude était ennuyante.

_Cela te rend réticent, John. Si tu veux paraître impressionnant, lève tes pieds._

Sarah Jane n'était jamais réticente. Elle se jetait dans tout avec la même dose de zèle et de détermination. Quelquefois, il faisait le voeu d'avoir son enthousiasme...

John marcha jusqu'à la porte et la fixa sans rien dire. Peu importe ce que Vastra avait à dire, il était décidé à ne pas l'écouter. Il était malade et à moins qu'elle ne puisse l'aider, il ne voulait pas parler. Si ce qu'elle avait dit hier était le vrai fond de ses pensées, elle croyait que sa folie était un _don_. C'était tellement ridicule ! Et même si c'était réellement un don, John n'avait pas envie d'apprendre à l'utiliser. Il voulait se l'arracher.

La deuxième fois qu'il entra dans le bureau de Vastra ne fut pas plus facile que la première. Il avait toujours une sacrée peur et ses autres-lui murmuraient des chose qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. _Mon traitement. J'aurais dû prendre mon traitement..._

Il ouvrit la porte, et se tint devant, gêné. La lézarde n'était pas assise derrière son bureau cette fois. Elle était vêtue d'un costume noir et moulant et écrivait sur un morceau de papier, assise les jambes croisées sur le sol. Du blanc cassé s'échappait de son nez.

John se demanda s'il pouvait partir discrètement sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

\- Entre, John.

Trop tard.

\- B-bonjour.

\- Bonjour de même, répondit-elle en essayant de sourire aimablement mais la vue de ses dents aiguisées réduisaient l'effet plaisant. Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

Elle tapota le sol près d'elle.

John s'avança lentement. Il s'assit à une distance inconfortable de la principale. Il croisa ses longues jambes, et compta distraitement ses doigts en attendant qu'elle prenne la parole.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf-

\- John ?

Son estomac lui faisait mal et son torse le brûlait. S'il ne prenait pas bientôt ses médicaments...

\- Pourquoi suis-je là ? demanda-t-il même s'il savait déjà la réponse.

9 murmurait sans répis et le distrayait.

\- S'il te plaît John, soit plus précis, murmura Vastra.

Une théière était posée à côté d'elle sur un plateau chinois et elle renversa son contenant fumant dans une tasse.

\- Là, en tant que salle ? École ? Planète ?

L'irritation irradia son corps. Il ramassa la tasse de thé. Il était à la menthe. Il le reposa rapidement quand il remarqua que sa main tremblait.

_A-t-elle remarqué ?_ pensa John.

_Je ne pense pas, _répondit 9. Il avait un lourd accent du nord. John le fit taire.

\- Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi tu étais dans cette école, dit Vastra en avalant une gorgée de son thé. Bien que tu ne crois pas en mon explication. Je ne suis pas sûre de pourquoi tu es sur cette planète...

\- Je parlais de cette salle, grogna-t-il, impassible.

Son irritation se transformait lentement en colère. Elle jouait avec lui. Se moquait. C'était rageant.

Vastra sourit.

\- Merci. Tu es là pour que tu puisses apprendre à utiliser ce qui se trouve dans ta tête en tant que bénéfice.

John lui donna un regard sans émotion. Purée. Réalisait-elle combien elle était ridicule ?

\- Comment cela pourrait possiblement devenir un _bénéfice_ ? coassa-t-il. Des fois je peux à peine voir à cause des couleurs que _personne d'autre_ ne voit et ce n'est même pas le pire ! Je dois constamment penser à garder ma santé mentale pour ne pas devenir barge et oublier ce que j'ai fait les heures d'avant !

Vastra fut silencieuse durant un moment, digérant ses paroles.

\- Ça pourrait être ce que tu ressens maintenant, John. Mais si tu me laissais t'aider, je pourrais délivrer ton potentiel.

John ne fit que la fixer, muet. C'était une perte de temps. Il ne voulait pas délivrer son potentiel épanouissant. Il voulait ne plus entendre de voix dans sa tête.

\- Écoutez, dit-il, pouvez-vous me réparer ?

La colère dans sa poitrine se transforma en une chaleur physique, quelque chose qui devrait l'inquiéter, mais John était trop furieux pour le remarquer. _Besoin de mon traitement..._

Vastra sembla contempler sa réponse.

\- Non, sourit-elle. Je ne peux pas.

_\- Fantastique_ ! s'écria alors John. Alors _qu'_est-ce que je fous ici !

\- Tu es ici pour délivrer-

_\- Je ne veux pas délivrer mon potentiel stupide_ ! cria-t-il, sa voix prenant un accent distinctif du nord.

Il toussa violemment. Puis ferma sa bouche avec un bruit sec. Il se figea. Mentallement et physiquement.

_Allé trop loin._

Il avait besoin de revenir sur ses pas. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il devait revenir dans sa chambre.

Vastra le fixait, curieuse.

\- John-

\- S'il vous plaît, ne dites rien.

Il ferma brutalement ses yeux._ Besoin de mon traitement_. Son torse lui brûlait comme un feu de joie mais après quelques secondes de concentration, la chaleur déteint. 9 lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de se retirer.

\- John ?

La voix de Vastra était douce, légère.

\- John, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur. Rien de ce que tu partages avec moi ne sortiras de ces murs à moins que tu ne le veuilles. D'accord ?

John ouvrit les yeux et la fixa dans le silence complet. Son esprit crachait des aiguilles et la fusillait. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ? Pourquoi le provoquer ?

\- Vous l'avez fait exprès, grogna-t-il.

La culpabilité goutta sur le sol sous Vastra et elle déglutit.

\- Utiliser ta compétence la rendra plus facile à contrôler. Moins douloureux.

John renâcla et se releva rapidement. Non. Il n'allait pas faire cela.

\- Ce n'est pas une compétence, principale Vastra. C'est une malédiction dont _vous_ n'allez pas me débarrasser.

Il lui tourna le dos et marcha vers la porte.

\- John, ne pars p-!

\- Et si vous êtes intéressée, cracha-t-il, furieux, c'était 9 qui venait juste de parler.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre sept

John fit irruption dans sa chambre, le souffle court. Son estomac sautait douloureusement et son crâne était martelé.

\- Dois les arrêter, marmonna-t-il.

Dans tous ses états, il trébucha et plongea dans son tiroir de bureau. Où était-ce ?! Ses mouvements lui semblaient voilés et il savait que bientôt il ne sentirait plus rien du tout.

\- Où est-ce que je les ai foutus ?! cria-t-il.

Quelqu'un ricana. Probablement 11.

_Cachés_, murmura-t-il. _La nuit dernière_.

Merde. C'était pas bon, vraiment, vraiment pas bon. Et cela expliquait pourquoi John s'était réveillé dans ses pyjamas hier. 11 avait apparemment réussi à s'emparer un moment de John. Le fait qu'il aie réussi à contrôler son esprit était suffisamment terrifiant pour John, mais MAINTENANT il avait caché ses médicaments !

\- Dis-moi où ! hurla John à son alter ego.

Pas de réponse.

Typique.

John commença à chercher.

Dans le lit ?

Non.

L'armoire ?

Non.

John n'arrivait plus à voir clair.

\- Montre-moi où tu les a mis !

_Va te faire voir_, marmonna 11.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que TU FAIS ÇA ! cria John en s'affalant au sol.

Il ne voulait pas être là, plus dans cette école. Ça avait été une mauvaise idée.

\- Appeller Sarah Jane, marmonna-t-il en cherchant son cellulaire.

Le monde revint à ses yeux. Mais encore quelques secondes et John se perdrait une nouvelle fois.

Le téléphone glissa de sa poche jusqu'à ses genoux et il l'ouvrit avec ses doigts tremblants.

Mort.

L'eau de la fontaine.

Il avait totalement oublié.

\- PUTAIN ! hurla John.

Il balança le cellulaire à travers la chambre et l'appareil s'écrasa contre le mur et explosa en petites pièces.

John se figea.

Comment avait-il fait ça ? Il s'était attendu à entendre un léger coup et non pas à voir une démolition.

11 l'attrapa soudainement et le fit se relever.

_Espèce d'idiot_ ! cria-t-il dans sa tête. _J'essaye de t'aider !_

\- Je ne veux pas de l'aide que tu penses pouvoir-

\- Tais-toi et laisse-moi parler !

Ça, c'était troublant.

John abattit sa main contre sa bouche mais cela ne servit à rien. Ils n'utilisaient pas souvent sa voix, mais quand ils le faisaient, cela donnait naissance en un chaos de mots envoyés par ses alters egos qui le remuaient en mouvement de va-et-vient.

\- Tu m'as fait suffoquer pendant des- débuta 11.

\- C'est ma vie ! Dégage !

\- C'est ma vie autant que la tienne !

Va et vient et va et vient et -

\- JOHN !

Qui était-ce ?

Ce n'était pas eux. 11 rejeta John pour se retourner et ils firent face à la porte, à bout de souffle.

Debout sur le pas de la porte, tout autant essoufflé, se tenait Rory Williams. Il avait couru dès sorti de classe pour le retrouver.

John grogna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Pas la peine d'être agressif, John, dit 11.

Rory cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Vastra m'a dit de te trouver-

John leva les bras en l'air.

\- Ce lézard n'abandonne donc jamais !

\- Quelle femme brillante ! proclama 11.

\- Non, la ferme !

John referma son regard sur Rory pour un instant.

\- Est-ce que... j'interromps quelque chose ? demanda son ami, ouvrant de grands yeux fascinés.

\- Oui-

\- Nan ! contesta 11.

\- Rory, tu devrais partir, dit John qui avait réussi à dire son mot.

Mais Rory était immobilisé.

\- C'est vraiment très, très bizarre.

\- Je suis d'accord, cria John en trébuchant et s'affalant sur le lit, puis recouvrant ses yeux de ses mains. On analysera ça plus tard... S'il te plaît pars avant que je ne fasse quelque chose de stupide.

Mais 11 sauta sur ses pieds.

\- Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas stupide !

\- Vraiment ? répondit John. On va discuter là-dessus. Maintenant.

\- Tu paries.

Il était tellement absorbé par son argument qu'il ne remarqua pas que Rory s'infilitrait petit à petit dans sa chambre. Finallement, John fit une sorte de pirouette et atterrit sur lui.

\- Ah ! Rory ! s'exclama 11 avec un large sourire, enveloppant ses bras autour de l'adolescent. Parfait ! Tu peux le distraire une seconde ?

John reprit le contrôle et s'éloigna de Rory.

\- Distraire qui ? fit ce dernier.

\- Il parle de moi ! répondit John. Ne le laisse pas le faire ! S'il te plaît Rory-

\- Oh, c'est n'importe quoi ! interrompit 11. Il est tellement inconscient ! On essaye d'aider ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprend pas comment ça marche ?!

\- Comment QUOI marche ?! gueula John.

Rory n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il fallait faire. Son nouvel ami courait dans la pièce comme un taré, deux voix totalement séparées sortant de sa bouche. La première était celle de John qui semblait frénétique, et même apeurée, et la deuxième était absolument étourdie d'excitation.

\- Je ne peux PAS LE CROIRE ! cria 11. Combien ça doit coûter à t'avoir par la tête !

Rory fronça les sourcils. Ça devait être la conversation la plus confuse qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

\- La tête... de qui ?

\- La sienne ! répondit 11 en tapotant son front. Oh, oublie. Il comprendra un de ces jours.

Soudain, John se figea. Il ferma les yeux durant de longues secondes et exhala lentement. Quand il les réouvrit, les prunelles brûlaient dorées pour un instant avant de revenir à leur brun normal. Son corps retomba de soulagement.

C'était terminé. 11 était parti.

\- Ça va me donner un de ces maux de crâne... dit John.

La chambre fut totalement silencieuse pendant quelques secondes. Puis le regard de John rencontra celui de Rory et il lui fit un sourire timide.

Rory se tenait droit, la bouche ouverte.

\- Ouais, heu... commença John en se grattant la nuque. Je ne t'ai pas dit pour cette partie de ma.. bizarreté, hein ?

Rory ne fit que cligner des yeux.

\- L'vache.

Il fit un pas vers lui et le dévisagea de haut en bas.

\- C'était...

\- C'était quoi ?

\- ... Génial ! Je veux dire, c'était vraiment bizarre et assez déroutant, mais toujours – GÉNIAL.

La surprise prit John et il pencha la tête sur le côté. Avait-il bien entendu ?

La bouche du Romain formait un sourire.

John toussa, légèrement embarrassé. Maintenant que son calvaire était terminé, il était crevé. Empêcher ses alter egos de l'envahir lui demandait un effort mental considérable.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que les gens disent d'habitude.

\- Qu'est-ce que les gens disent d'habitude ?

\- ... paye-toi un psy.

Reniflant, Rory secoua la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Ouais...

John s'assit sur le sol métallique et enfonça son visage entre ses mains. Rory le suivit.

\- J'en ai douze, commença John.

\- Quoi ? Vraiment ? répondit Rory. Je dirais plutôt que t'as l'air d'avoir quinze ans.

\- Non, interrompit John. Punaise, non. Je veux dire, j'en ai douze. Enfin, je suis douze personnes. En même temps. Bourrées dans ma tête.

Rory était confus. John vit la soupe grise s'étendre sous lui.

\- Comment... comment ça marche ?

\- Si je le savais je te l'aurais dit.

\- D'accord, renifla-t-il. Alors, quand tu te disputais avec toi-même... ?

\- C'était 11. C'est une peste, crois-moi.

\- Attends, 11 ?

\- Ils n'ont pas de nom. Juste un nombre. Lui, c'est le nombre 11.

Rory plissa le nez.

\- Ça doit être déprimant. Ne pas avoir de nom...

Attendez. Est-ce que Rory venait de sympathiser avec EUX ?

\- Ce n'est pas comme si c'étaient de vraies personnes, dit John rapidement. Je suis juste... taré.

\- D'accord, fit Rory en fronçant les sourcils. Tu, heu, tu m'as demandé de te distraire... pourquoi ?

John frissonna.

\- Il voulait que je laisse tomber mes barrières pour qu'il puisse me contrôler entièrement.

\- Tu as des barrières mentales.

\- ... ouais.

\- Cool. Que se passe-t-il s'il te contrôle entièrement ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu ne sais pas. Comment peux-tu _ne pas_ savoir ?

D'accord. Apparemment il délivrait tout à Rory, finalement.

\- Je ne me rappelle de rien. (son mal de crâne commença à le frapper et il grimaça) Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je me réveille juste quelques temps après avec un mal de tête à tuer. Un peu comme celui-là en fait, mais pire...

Leur conversation aurait probablement pu durer plus longtemps encore, mais il y eut soudain un bruit de fracas de l'extérieur, surprenant les deux garçons.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Sais pas.

John se remit sur ses pieds et courut vers la fenêtre.

\- Ça ressemblait à-

\- Une sorte d'explosion, termina Rory en regardant par dessus l'épaule de John. Peut-être que c'était un élève ?

\- Peut-être...

S'ils avaient de la chance. Mais John ne pouvait pas arrêter les gouttes d'appréhention de couler de ses doigts. Quelque chose de mauvais aller se produire. Il pouvait le sentir.

L'explosion avait dû venir de l'autre côté de l'école, ce qui expliquait pourquoi tout paraissait normal par la fenêtre. Il avait besoin de se trouver plus près.

\- Viens.

John indiqua à Rory d'avancer et sortit de sa chambre.

Lentement, il le suivit.

\- Heu, John ?

\- Quoi ?

\- On ne devrait pas plutôt _s'éloigner_ de l'explosion effrayante ?

John fit une moue.

\- Probablement.

Continua à descendre le couloir. Vers l'explosion.

Il regarda Rory et lui fit un demi-sourire. Sa tête lui semblait sur le point d'exploser et il était exténué, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir après un épisode comme celui-ci. Il n'avait jamais été si proche de changer depuis ses douze ans ! 11 a été trop près du but et pourrait s'emparer de John durant son sommeil.

De toute façon, une petite distraction lui faisait toujours du bien.

\- Tu viens, Rory ?

Durant quelques secondes, Rory hésita. La logique lui disant qu'il avait vue assez d'étrangetés en une journée, et cela sortait d'un Romain ; cependant, après un moment, les yeux de Rory volèrent au plafond et il soupira.

\- Bien sûr que je viens.

Et ils partirent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre huit

Une agglomération d'élèves se frayait un chemin travers les couloirs et John fut obligé de pousser pour pouvoir avancer. Quelques fragements de conversation frappèrent ses oreilles parmi ce boucan.

\- C'était une _explosion_ ?!

\- Est-ce que le sous-sol est sécurisé ?

\- Qu'est-ce que _sont_ ces trucs !

\- Rejetant les couleurs de la peur qui volaient autour de lui dans le fond de son esprit, John attrapa le poignet de Rory pour ne pas le perdre dans la foule.

\- John ? appela Rory, inquiet en se tenant près de lui. Je pense que c'est une très, _très_ mauvaise-

Soudain, un éclair orangé sortit de la foule et ses yeux se refermèrent sur les deux garçons.

\- Rory ? dit-elle.

Elle s'appelait Amy, si la mémoire de John était bonne.

\- John ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? On est supposé aller dans le sous-sol. Quelque chose s'est passé.

John continua à tirer Rory vers l'avant, contre la volonté du garçon plus petit.

\- On va voir ce que c'est, expliqua-t-il négligemment.

\- C'est une attaque ? demanda Rory à Amy, les yeux écarquillés. Ça peut arriver ?

\- Je sais pas, fit Amy puis elle tourna son attention sur John. _Tu_ vas voir ce que c'est ? Pourquoi ?!

Franchement ? Il avait besoin d'une distraction sévère après ce presque-épisode avec 11. Cependant, John ne le dit pas. À la place, il se mordit la lèvre et montra vaguement le couloir devant eux.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Cela ne l'aurait pas surpris si Amy avait levé un sourcil et les laisser pour partir vers le sous-sol, abandonnant Rory derrière elle. Mais elle ne fit qu'envisager ses paroles, puis sourire au bout d'un moment.

\- D'accord. Je viens avec vous.

Surpris, John l'estima rapidement. Peut-être était-elle plus hardie que ce qu'il avait perçu originellement...

En soupirant, Rory laissa John le tirer.

\- Sérieusement, Amy, j'espérais que tu allais le convaincre d'arrêter.

Elle laissa échapper un rire et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Oh, ne soit pas ennuyant, Rory. Allons voir ce qu'il se passe, et peut-être qu'on pourrait aider.

Ils coururent à travers les couloirs, se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de la source de l'explosion. Bientôt, tout devint calme et vide autour d'eux et le soleil du soir lançant des ombres longues sur le tapis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est ? murmura Rory.

Le trio avait comme le besoin de garder leurs voix basses.

\- Aucune idée, répondit John.

Il courut devant eux et dérapa pour s'arrêter. Instantanément, il sentit la curiosité de 11 grandir en lui.

\- Wow... les gars ?

\- Quoi ?

Amy arriva à son côté et Rory la suivit. Les trois regardèrent, ébahis.

Le couloir était ligné du sol jusqu'au plafond par des fenêtres de cerre, ou plutôt, ce qui _avait été_ du verre. Maintenant, tout ce qui restait étaient les restes brisés répandus au sol, pointus et massifs. Un vent glacé s'infilitrait par le squelette d'un mur et John frissonna.

Lentement, il fit un pas dans le couloir en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur le verre.

\- Quelle sorte de chose a pu faire ça ? murmura-t-il.

Certainement une explosion. Pourtant, quand il s'approcha d'un peu plus près, il vit que ce n'étaient pas que les fenêtre qui étaient cassées. Les chandeliers pendus au plafond avaient volé en éclat et chaque miroir était fendu. Mais tout ce qui n'était pas fait de verre avait été épargné.

\- Bizarre, dit Rory, près de lui. Peut-être que c'était un des étudiants ?

John était sur le point d'hocher de la tête, mais le bruit de pas sourds remplit leurs oreilles.

\- ACQUÉRIR CIBLE !

Merde.

La panique se déversa en lui et John poussa Amy et Rory en arrière.

\- Cachez-vous ! murmura-t-il en criant à moitié.

Le trio chercha frénétiquement un endroit où élire domicile mais c'était trop tard. Un homme vêtu de métal tourna au coin. Ils avaient des yeux en forme de larmes et des poignées de chaque côté de leurs casques métalliques.

\- CIBLE DÉTECTÉE ! cria mécaniquement celui qui était le plus proche.

\- COUREZ ! hurla John en empruntant la direction opposée.

Son imperméable volait comme un drapeau derrière lui, et il sprinta à travers les couloirs, ne se retournant que pour vérifier si Amy et Rory le rattrapaient. Ils étaient là.

\- Je _t'avais dit_ que c'était une mauvaise idée ! cria Rory, la voix craquelée.

\- Pense positivement ! répondit John par dessus son épaule. Maintenant on sait ce qui a causé l'explosion !

\- Mais ils vont nous tuer !

_\- Positivement_ !

John était terrifié. La façon morte avec laquelle les hommes se tenaient, l'étincelle éteinte dans le fond de leurs yeux, tout cela le faisait frissonner. Il n'avait aucun doute que les hommes, s'ils étaient des hommes, les tueraient sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Alors pourquoi souriait-il ? Pourquoi était-il ravi des battements de son coeur, de l'adrénaline gonflant ses veines ? Bizarrement, courir le plus loin possible des monstres terrifiants lui semblait naturel : comme s'il venait de trouver la pièce manquante d'un puzzle.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne faisait pas ça plus souvent ?!

Instantanément, John bannit cette pensée de son esprit. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il disait dans son état normal !

Ils tournèrent un angle, mais au contraire d'un couloir agréablement vide, ils y rencontrèrent un autre homme-métal. Il leva son bras, qui avait une sorte de pistolet attaché dessus.

\- CIBLE LOCALISÉE ! TIR !

John fit brutalement marche arrière et tomba sur Rory. Amy était figée, regardant le canon d'une arme pointée sur elle et cela ne prit qu'une seconde à John pour réaliser ce qu'il allait se passer.

Putainputainputainputainputainputain!

Il se releva violemment.

\- SUPPRIMER !

Le pistolet fit feu et John se jeta sur elle, la balayant au sol. John sentit distraiement une chaleur s'élever sur son bras droit mais la peur lui ordonna de l'ignorer. Il remit Amy sur ses pieds, et ils coururent à nouveau. Rory les rejoignit une seconde plus tard et leur donna un regard de soulagement en voyant qu'ils allaient bien.

Ils tournèrent encore un angle et John s'engouffra par une porte au hasard. Trébuchants, ils entrèrent et refermèrent la porte violemment. Et juste au bon moment.

Juste après qu'ils ne se soient enfermés, le son de courses et de voix passèrent devant la porte. Par dessus les bruits mécaniques, une note claire chanta.

\- Hé, les paires de fesses métalliques ! Par là !

Il y eut un éclair et un bruit sourd alors qu'un des hommes de métal s'abattait au sol.

\- Bande d'idiots.

Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? John n'était pas sûr.

\- C'était pas... Rose ? murmura-t-il.

\- Elle est avec l'Élite, répondit Rory de la même façon.

\- L'Élite sont les choisis pour nous défendre en cas d'attaque, expliqua Amy et, timidement, elle posa sa main sur le bras de John. Merci.

\- Pas de problème.

Il ne put pas dire plus car, à ce moment, il se rendit compte qu'un liquide chaud coulait le long de son bras. La main d'Amy le lâcha sans réaliser. Et son adrénaline retomba.

La douleur s'abattit sur lui et John étouffa un gémissement. Peut-être que s'il ignorait la souffrance, les nombres ne remarquaient pas qu'il était blessé. Cependant, c'était déjà trop tard : son corps battait de la même façon que lorsqu'il avait couru. Il pouvait sentir ses alter egos s'agiter sans répit. C'était trop tard ; il savait que ça l'était, déjà même durant sa rencontre avec 11. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir la douleur, il ne pouvait pas !

Les yeux grands ouverts, John s'éloigna de la porte et son dos frappa le mur. La pièce était apparemment une salle de stockage...

\- Tu n'as jamais aimé les pièces sombres, John.

Il abattit sa main contre sa bouche. 11. Bien sûr que c'était lui qui allait venir à sa "rescousse".

\- Merde, marmonna-t-il, dégage. Pas maintenant.

\- À qui est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Amy, confuse.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'oeil à travers la lumière faible.

\- Lui-même, répondit Rory.

Lui, de son côté, semblait inquiet.

\- Ça va, John ?

\- Il ne va pas bien du tout ! Ça va. Tais-toi, imbécile !

\- D'accord. Tu pourrais être plus spécifique ?

En tremblant, John recula le plus possible de ses amis. La chaleur de sa blessure à l'épaule s'était répandue vers son torse et picotait ses doigts.

\- Je _pense_ que je me suis fait tirer dessus.

\- Ouais... on l'a tous été.

\- Non, fit John en secouant la tête.

Les voix de ses amis lui semblaient effacées.

\- Je veux dire, ils n'ont pas raté.

L'effet fut instantané. Amy hoqueta et sauta en avant. Rory fit de même.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? chuchota-t-elle en criant à moitié. Tu es blessé ? Où ? Montre-moi !

Au lieu de se plaindre, John fit un geste pour les repousser et ferma les yeux.

\- Vous comprenez pas. Vous devenez vous éloigner de moi. Maintenant.

Une autre vague de chaleur brûla ses sens et il hoqueta de douleur. Malheureusement, ses amis pensèrent que c'était pour une autre raison. Il était blessé et ses alter egos allaient être avantagés. Ils l'étaient toujours.

\- Ne soit pas ridicule ! dit Amy. Laisse-moi voir !

\- Rory ! protesta John, désespéré.

Ils ne pouvaient pas être aussi proches quand cela se produisait. Sarah Jane avait été près de lui, une fois.

Elle avait dit qu'elle avait passé une semaine à l'hôpital.

Il ne savait pas comment ça marchait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il ne savait _rien_ !

\- Vous devez reculer !

John força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et s'aperçut qu'il pouvait voir dans l'obscurité. Les yeux bleus de Rory étaient écarquillés de terreur et s'élargirent encore alors qu'il rencontra le regard de John.

\- S'il vous plaît, croassa John.

Rory hocha alors la tête et tira Amy loin de John. Ils s'accroupirent sous une étagère, à l'opposé de John.

Soulagé maintenant qu'il les savait en sécurité, John referma les yeux et hoqueta, épouvanté.

C'était fini. Il laissa échapper la dernière parcelle.

Le monde explosa et tout devint noir.

John Smith n'existait plus.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre neuf

Amy n'avait que rencontré John qu'une seule fois auparavant. Il avait l'air gentil, mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle le considérait en taut qu'_ami_. Pas encore, de toute façon.

Mais cela ne fit pas obstacle à sa peur et sa compassion quand elle vit la terreur absolue s'allumer dans les yeux de John. Et _littéralement_. Les yeux du garçon brillaient d'or et embrassaient la pièce d'un halo étincelant, la lumière dorée envoyait des ombres sur leur visage.

\- S'il te plaît, croassa-t-il, suppliant Rory.

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qui le terrifiait au point de la regarder ainsi ? Mais Rory l'avait prise par les épaules et forcée à reculer.

\- Rory ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! protesta-t-elle en essayant de se dépêtrer.

Il la fit tourner pour qu'elle puisse voir son visage.

\- Il a dit de reculer, alors c'est ce que je vais faire.

Amy hésita, puis céda. Quelle que soit la raison de John, elle avait l'air d'être bonne.

Rapidement, ils s'accroupirent sous une étagère et derrière quelques boîtes. Les doigts d'Amy traînaient sur le béton et elle attrapa pas réflexe la main de Rory. Il sursauta mais elle ne le remarqua pas.

La peur faisant battre rapidement son coeur, elle jeta un oeil par dessus les boîtes pour voir John. Il tremblait violemment et ses bras tombèrent sur le côté de son corps. Pendant quelques instants, la lumière dans ses yeux s'estompa.

Il y eut le silence complet.

Était-ce terminé ?

Est-ce que John allait bien ?

Et de la lumière pulsa hors de chaque pore de son corps, et il explosa... littéralement.

Une vague d'énergie pure craqua dans l'air, rejetant Amy et Rory en arrière en élargissant son diamètre, John en tant que centre. L'étagère vacilla et tomba, créant une sorte de tente au-dessus d'Amy. Elle poussa un hurlement et s'accrocha à Rory alors qu'une tornade intérieure ravageait le placard.

Puis, comme ça avait commencé, c'était terminé.

Ils entendirent John trébucher et tomber, puis un fracas alors qu'une étagère lui tombait dessus. Obscurité.

Tout le monde était figé. Rory fut le premier à bouger et le coeur d'Amy commença à battre à nouveau. Elle relâcha la respiration qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avoir retenue.

\- On doit trouver l'interrupteur, murmura Rory en passant par dessus les objets tombés en amenant Amy par la main.

Rapidement, il sauta par dessus des boîtes brisés et des étagères tombées, et sa main trouva l'interrupteur. En comparaison de la lumière aveuglante qu'ils avaient vus quelques secondes auparavant, les bulbes fluorescents étaient comme la lumière de la lune en pleine nuit d'orages.

Amy cligna des yeux pour chasser l'image résiduelle de... _l'explosion_ de John, et se précipita vers lui.

\- John ? murmura-t-elle, anxieuse. John ? Est-ce que ça va ?

L'étagère tombée sur lui le bouchait de sa vue et elle attendait que sa voix sorte de sous les débris.

Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à la suite.

\- Par _Rassilon_ ! Cinq ans coincé dans son subconscient peut donner _un de ces_ torticolis !

Amy cligna des yeux.

\- Quoi ?

Suivant les mots, une main sortit de derrière l'étagère et fuit suivie par la forme floue d'un garçon.

Mais ce n'était pas John. Pas du tout.

Il devait avoir son âge, peut être un peu plus jeune, mais pas de beaucoup. Des cheveux châtain clair tombaient devant ses yeux bleu-gris et il fit un énorme sourire enfantin à Amy. La pointant du doigt, il s'extirpa entièrement des décombres et gloussa.

\- Oh ! Tu es Amy ! C'est tellement différent de te voir par mes propres yeux !

La mâchoire de la jeune fille tomba en même temps que celle de Rory. Le garçon fit un faux pas vers lui, et ce fut à son tour d'être pointé du doigt.

\- Ah ! Et tu es Rory ! Le romain, j'ai raison ? Oh, que c'est brillant !

Rory se pencha, ses sourcils ne faisant qu'un.

\- Mais qui est-ce que tu es ? demanda-t-il.

Le garçon fit une pause, sembla considérer.

\- Ça a l'air d'être la _question_. J'ai une idée : tu trouves qui je suis, et tu me le diras.

Il fit un large sourire et tourna en cercle, mais sa joie fut balayée quand il vit la destruction autour de lui.

\- Pauvre de moi, couina-t-il, oops. C'est pas comme ça d'habitude, je vous le promets. Il m'avait supprimé pendant tellement de temps, vous voyez ? L'énergie avait monté et monté...

Il s'arrêta en réalisant que Rory et Amy ne le suivaient plus.

Le garçon gardait un regard suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à John ? Il est blessé ? Où-

\- Oh, pitié, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, tu devrais plutôt me remercier. L'idiot va bien, mieux que bien. Il est guéri. Il s'est fait tiré dessus. Je devais le sauver. Malheureusement, ces sortes de blessures ne sont pas tolérées. 1 aurait fait une _attaque_ si quelqu'un avait laissé John sans surveillance. En gros, c'était la parfaite excuse pour sortir !

Le garçon sourit et sauta sur-place.

\- Mais si vous voulez être techniques, je suppose que _je suis_ John.

Il inclina la tête et attendit le temps que la compréhension ne tombe sur Rory. Amy la regarda illuminer ses yeux. Il fit un pas en avant et dévisagea le garçon.

\- Oh mon dieu, inhala-t-il, tu es l'un des- des _nombres_ ! Ces alters egos ont des _formes physiques_ !

Rory parvenait à peine à y croire et le garçon fit une courbette maladroite.

\- Merci, Rory. Quelle brillante déduction était-ce.

Amy était toujours totalement confuse. Alters egos ? Formes physiques ?

\- Ok, dit-elle lentement, Rory, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est John ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Rory se tourna vers elle et son regard était partagé entre l'excitation, le choc et l'émerveillement. Il fit un geste vers le garçon.

\- C'est John. Juste là.

Le garçon la salua.

Les paupières d'Amy battirent.

\- Non, c'est pas lui. John ne ressemble pas du tout à-

\- Moi, interrompit le garçon. _Il_, je veux dire, _je_... ou plutôt, _nous_. Ça alors, les pronons... Bref, nous en avons parlé avec Rory tout à l'heure. J'ai douze personnalités, John est en dehors du lot.

Douze personnalités... Amy secoua la tête. Cela n'avait _aucun_ sens.

\- Et tu es une de ces... personnalités ?

Le garçon opina du chef et fit déguerpir un cheveu qui tombait devant ses yeux. Il sourit à Rory.

\- Elle est intelligente, Rory.

Il ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il était trop occupé à le fixer.

\- Des personnalités avec des formes physiques... murmura-t-il. Comment est-ce que ça marche ?

\- Sais pas, répondit le garçon avec un haussement d'épaules. Comment est-ce que tu deviens romain ?

\- Touché.

Sans prévenir, le garçon monta sur les décombres et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait des membres longs et dégingandés qu'il n'avait pas l'air de savoir bien utiliser.

\- Accompagnez-moi ! Des choses à faire, des trucs à voir, une vie à vivre ! Je n'ai pas aussi longtemps qu'il n'y paraît.

\- Attends ! protesta Rory en s'extirpant de ses pensées.

Il le rattrapa et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu ne peux pas sortir. Il y a ces hommes de métal et...

Le garçon ne fit que le fixer. Il leva un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin.

\- Rory, c'est les cybermen étaient sur le point de nous trouver, ils l'auraient déjà fait.

Cybermen, pensa Rory, c'était ce que les hommes métalliques étaient ? Comment est-ce que le garçon savait ? Lentement, Rory le relâcha. Les échos des avertissements de John résonnaient dans son esprit. Est-ce que ce garçon pouvait être aussi méchant que John en était convaincu ?

Rory n'était pas sûr.

\- Très bien, mais on doit t'emmener voir Vastra, dit-il alors.

En haussant évasivement des épaules, le garçon ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur.

\- C'est le lézard, c'est ça ?

Il ouvrit la porte plus grand. Lentement, le trio sortit du placard et referma la porte derrière eux. Tout ce qui restait de la bataille reposait dans le hall sous la forme d'un corps à forme humaine et poussiérieuse. Le travail de Rose, sans doute.

\- Désolé, marmonna le garçon à personne en particulier. C'était probablement raciste, traiter quelqu'un de lézard. Je veux dire, je sais que _je_ ne voudrais pas être traité de singe... ou de lizard, bien sûr. Tout sec, tout écailleux et tout naze...

Il s'aventura plus rapidement qu'eux qui marchaient sur la pointe des pieds. S'ils avaient de la chance, ils pourraient sortir. Vastra serait sans nulle doute là-bas, au plein coeur de l'action, qui était sûrement le noyau de l'explosion du début.

Après quelques secondes, le garçon continua sa conversation solitaire :

\- C'est bizarre, quand même. Ce n'est pas raciste d'appeler un humain un humain si tu es aussi un humain. À quoi ça sert, d'ailleurs ? Tu peux t'appeler comme tu veux, mais quelqu'un d'autre le fait et _boum_, offensé...

\- Tu peux pas te taire ? coupa Rory, craintif.

Les hommes de métal, ou Cybermen comme le garçon les avait appelés, pouvaient être n'importe où.

\- Oh, fit le garçon et il se tourna vers lui pour le regarder et ralentit pour que leurs épaules manquent de se toucher. Oui, désolé.

John se demanda si tous les alter egos de John étaient autant bavares. Pas étonnant qu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer...

Il jeta un regard nerveux vers Amy, décriptant ses pensées. Elle semblait prendre ce changement plutôt bien mais elle n'essayait pas de se joindre à la conversation. Elle lançait de temps en temps des coups d'oeil nerveux à Rory, et il haussait les épaules.

Curieux, il rencontra le regard du garçon alors qu'ils tournaient un angle. Le couloir était vide, heureusement.

\- Alors, tu es un _nombre_ ? demanda-t-il lentement, les mots sonnant étranges dans sa bouche. Lequel ?

Le garçon tressaillit mais cacha sa gêne avec un sourire.

Immédiatement, Rory vit son essai raté de bonne humeur et se sentit coupable.

\- Je veux dire, si ça ne te dérange pas de me le dire.

Le garçon balayait ses soucis.

\- Ça va. Je suis 11. (il serra les lèvres) Tu m'as rencontré auparavant, en quelque sorte...

Amy prit alors la parole, les sourcils froncés.

\- Mais tu as un nom, pas vrai ?

\- Nan, qui a besoin d'un nom de toute façon, fit 11. Un nombre me résume.

Une nouvelle fois, Rory ne manqua pas l'acidité dans sa voix, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que John, ou, je veux dire, _toi_, ou _lui_, ou quelqu'un, a dit que... _ça_ arrivait ? dit-il en faisant un geste vague vers 11 qui se gratta la nuque, gêné.

\- Par _ça_, tu parles de la forme physique ? Il ne te l'a pas dit parce qu'il ne sait pas. Il te l'a dit plus tôt, si je me souviens bien.

Rory opina du chef en se souvenant de la conversation.

\- Je lui ai demandé comment c'était possible et il a dit qu'il ne savait pas...

Une once de tristesse vola devant le visage de 11.

\- Je m'en rappelle. J'étais là.

\- Alors... est-ce que _tu_ sais pourquoi il ne sait pas ?

Ils atteignèrent la pièce principale et leurs pieds frappèrent les carreaux et descendirent les escaliers élégants. Des lampes éclairaient l'endroit et le crépuscule régnait sur les marches en dehors de l'école. De mauvaise grâce, 11 ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais une voix appela de l'extérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-elle

Rose Tyler.

Sursautant de surprise, Rory et Amy dévalèrent les escaliers. Cependant, 11 traîna sur les dernières marches et la regarda, silencieux.

Les cheveux de Rose étaient maintenus en arrière par une tresse relâchée et elle tenait ses gants dans sa main.

\- Oubliez ça. Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle hocha la tête d'une manière fatiguée, et remit ses gants.

\- On était en train de se battre et la seconde d'après, il y a eu cette... énergie, ou un truc du genre. Je pense que ça les a écrasés parce que tout ce qu'on savait, ils trébuchaient et étaient rejetés en arrière.

\- Les Cybermen ? fit Rory.

Ses yeux se fixèrent sur lui. Il y avait une intensité terrifiante dans ses orbites bruns.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Èbranlé par le changement soudain d'humeur, Rory vit un geste vers 11.

\- C'est lui qui l'a dit.

L'attention de Rose se tourna ensuite vers 11.

\- Qui es-tu ?

11 n'écoutait pas. Ses yeux étaient vagues alors qu'il parla à personne en particulier.

\- Je suppose que l'énergie qui s'est construite à ce degré pourrait forcer un pouvoir à se surcharger... heureusement pour nous...

\- Scuse moi, interrompit Rose, la voix cassante. Je t'ai posé une question.

11 prit son temps pour amener son attention vers la blonde et quand il le fit finalement, il sourit.

\- Rose Tyler. Bonjour !

Il lui fit un "coucou" mais Rose fronça des sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur les Cybermen ? dit-elle. Qui te l'a dit ?

11 haussa les épaules et se balanca sur la pointe de ses pieds.

\- Personne. Je suis bon aux devinettes.

\- Soit pas insolent. (elle jeta un regard à Rory et Amy qui avaient essayé d'y mettre leur mot) Est-ce que vous le connaissez ?

\- Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est grossier, coupa 11 en coupant la parole à Rory. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'on s'est rencontrés hier.

Les sourcils de Rose se rencontrèrent encore et elle dévisagea 11. Puis elle se tourna vers Rory à nouveau.

\- Tu le connais ?

Rory opina du chef en échangeant un regard avec Amy.

\- Eh bien... oui et non. C'est un peu-

\- Compliqué, termina Amy.

11 fit oui de la tête, mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Rory. Ce dernier sentait que le garçon voulait lui dire quelque chose... mais quoi ?

\- Je suis rentré ici hier, dit lentement 11. Avec cet autre garçon... _John_, c'est ça ?

Oh, pensa Rory. Voilà ce qu'il voulait faire.

Pendant quelques secondes, Rory hésita. Devait-il se prêter à son jeu ? Avait-il confiance en 11 ?

Sans mentir, Rory ne le connaissait pas, mais _John_, d'un autre côté... Rory ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps mais il lui faisait confiance.

Si 11 et John étaient vraiment les mêmes, alors quoi que 11 aie programmé, c'était probablement ce que John voulait, ou sous un angle légèrement différent. Et John ne voudrait jamais leur faire du mal. Et il avait été extrêmement réticent à dévoiler cette partie de lui-même. Rory doutait qu'il voulait que tout le monde connaisse son secret.

Tout cela vola dans son esprit en une fraction de seconde et il se décida : il opina du chef et posa un bras sur l'épaule du garçon.

\- Ouais, fit-il à Rose, je l'ai vu arriver. C'était assez tard, la nuit dernière. Tout le monde devait être au lit alors je l'ai aidé à trouver sa chambre.

Rose fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse et sentant un coup monté.

\- Mouais.

Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Amy, une question dans leur prunelle, et la rousse se retrouva confuse. Mais un sourire se colla sur son visage.

\- C'est vrai ? lui demanda Rose.

\- Rory m'a parlé de... _Matthieu_ il y a quelques heures. Il est sympa.

Pendant un moment, Rose hésita, incertaine, mais le bruit d'une course interrompit leur conversation.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Rory en se détournant de 11.

Déboulant des escaliers extérieurs couraient quelques formes sombres qui furent rapidement identifiées en tant que Vastra, Jenny, Adric et Martha. Vastra et Martha portaient quelqu'un et elles le laissèrent tomber à terre une fois qu'elles furent dans la lumière du soleil.

Martha s'essuya le front et s'agenouilla pour inspecter le corps.

\- Jack met plus de temps que d'habitude, Madame Vastra. Est-ce que je fois l'emmener à l'infirmerie ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Adric, aide-la à le porter.

11 laissa ses mains derrière son dos pour les empêcher de trembler. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entouré par autant de monde. La plupart du temps, c'était seulement lui et Sarah Jane...

Mais pour dire la vérité, ce n'était pas cela qui faisait trembler ses mains. Il ne l'admetterait jamais, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait. En un geste unique et compulsif, il avait réussi à se séparer de John la première fois de toute son existence.

Et Amy le nomma. Bien sûr, c'était sûrement le premier prénom qui était venu à son esprit, insignifiant pour elle, mais il s'en fichait. Elle _lui_ avait donné un prénom. Comme s'il était une vraie personne, pas une version alternative et tarée de John. Et Rory avait suivi ! Il avait semblé hésitant mais près à le croire, même si ce n'était que sur le moment.

Cela voulait dire beaucoup plus à 11 que Rory ne le saurait jamais.

Avec ses yeux collés au sol, 11 ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de foncer à travers les personnes, trouvant les souvenirs de John sur eux et les catégorisant dans sa propre tête. Il voyait les gens différemment du garçon. Ils étaient comme des traits d'information qui parfois ne se mêlaient pas bien ensemble, et pas les couleurs que John comprenait.

_Rose Tyler : 17 ans, quatre mois, 23 jours. Peur du noir. Adore les fish-and-chips._

_ Jenny : prend en estime son agilité. Aime les après-midis hivernaux avec une bonne tasse de thé et un livre. Femme-chat..._

_ Martha : voudrait être un docteur, ce qui serait pratique avec son aptitude. Déteste les garçons en général sauf, récemment, pour..._

_ Attendez._

Il vérifia rapidement les souvenirs de fond de John à propos de Martha et dût étouffer son gloussement.

_Elle ne trouverait pas John mignon si elle savait combien il était un crétin fini._

Balayant mentalement l'information, il continua à classer sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

_ Jack : mort/non mort. La renaissance est un peu comme notre aptitude régénérative, mais il n'a qu'un corps. Homme à femmes. Cinquante-sept et... demi de petites copines. La moitié de petite amie était une femme étrange dont le bas vivait séparément du haut..._

\- Matthieu.

_Rory : aime la couleur rouge. Déteste les sushis. Fantasme sur Amy..._

\- Matthieu !

11 sursauta en secouant vivement la tête. _Oui. C'est moi. Matthieu._

\- Désolé, quoi ?

Rory lui jeta un coup d'oeil inquiet.

\- Vous me parliez ? demanda 11. Je n'écoutais pas.

\- Ouais, on avait compris, arriva sa réponse.

Les autres membres de l'Élite étaient presque tous partis à présent, exténués. C'était clair que Vastra avait attendus qu'ils ne les laissent avant qu'elle ne parte elle-même.

\- Vous ne parlerez _à personne_ de ce que vous avez vus ce soir, dit-elle aux trois d'entre eux, la voix dangereusement basse.

Rory fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous ne parlerez à personne ? On a été attaqués !

\- Par des Cybermen, ajouta 11.

\- Et mettre l'école entière en panique inutile ? Absolument pas, répondit Vastra en secouant la tête. Puis-je vous faire confiance pour garder cela en tant que secret ?

Rapidement, Amy et Rory échangèrent un regard. Puis Rory accepta :

\- D'accord. On ne le dira à personne.

\- Bien, répondit Vastra, apparemment satisfaite. Maintenant, revenez à vos dortoirs. Vous n'auriez jamais dû être là.

En choeur, le trio se dirigea vers les escaliers, mais alors qu'ils partaient, Vastra posa une main sur l'épaule mince de 11.

Il se raidit.

_Vastra : très, très vieille. Extrêmement intelligente. Un appétit occasionnel pour le sang..._

_Et il y a quelque chose d'autre..._ 11 fronça les sourcils en essayant de lire les mots alors qu'ils volaient devant lui. Puis il attrapa un nouvel aperçu.

_Purée, elle sait. Bien sûr qu'elle sait._

\- Tu restes ici... Matthieu, n'est-ce pas ?

11 déglutit et se retourna lentement. En haut des escaliers, Rory hésita mais Vastra le renvoya d'un geste de la main et, avec un dernier coup d'oeil inquiet, Rory disparut en compagnie d'Amy.

Puis ce ne fut que Vastra et 11 devant le couloir principal.

Pour un moment, aucun d'autre eux ne parla. Ils se regardèrent entre deux yeux et 11 considéra l'idée de garder sa ruse mais il écrasa rapidement cette opinion. Cela ne servait à rien. Elle savait. L'information l'avait dit.

\- Quoi ? soupira-t-il finalement, un peu acide.

Les yeux de Vastra étaint occupés à le dévisager de haut en bas.

_Vastra : déteste la guerre. Adore l'opéra..._

\- John ? dit-elle lentement comme si elle ne se croyait pas elle-même. Est-ce que c'est _toi_ ?

11 tressailla. John. Toujours John.

\- C'est assez compliqué... Je suis 11. John vous a parlé de nous. Je m'en rappelle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Ce sont autant mes souvenirs que les siens.

Vastra était silencieuse, alors 11 continua.

\- Et vous êtes légèrement télépathe, je crois bien. C'est pour ça que vous savez qui je suis.

Il s'arrêta, et un des souvenirs de John fit surface à nouveau.

\- Mais ça n'a pas de sens. Rory a dit que les psychiques n'existaient pas.

Vastra ria doucement.

\- J'ai bien peur que Rory ne soit confus. C'est une question de terminologie. Un télépathe possède _une_ des innombrables capacités reliées à l'esprit. Percevoir des émotions, entendre les pensées, voir les souvenirs effacés, ou contrôler l'esprit, par exemple. Même le voyage dans le temps est considéré comme une capacité psychique en quelque sorte, mais c'est rare de la posséder et la plupart ne survit pas à son premier voyage.

11 hocha la tête et ne la mit pas en doute.

\- Le voyage dans le temps est une compétence mentale parce que l'esprit voyage en premier, et le corps en second... dit-il.

Vastra en fut surprise, mais elle continua :

\- Les psychiques, d'un autre côté, possèdent toutes ces capacités et même plus.

\- Et... aucun psychique n'est capable de rester sain d'esprit avec tout ce qui a été enfoncé dans leur crâne... termina 11.

L'expression de Vastra était inestimable. Elle n'avait pas dû s'attendre à ce qu'il comprenne si facilement.

\- Exactement, murmura-t-elle, et elle hésita un instant. Mais d'après ce que je vois, tu es une exception... d'une manière ou d'une autre.

11 savait qu'elle allait dire cela. Il savait qui il était. Il savait ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble. C'était John qui avait besoin de savoir, ou plutôt, de _croire_.

\- Il est assez difficile, mais je suppose que c'est compréhensible.

Les yeux de Vastra rencontrèrent ceux de 11.

\- Peut-être que s'il acceptait le fait que tu es plus que le produit de son esprit dérangé...

\- Amusez-vous avec ça, renifla 11. C'est ce que nous essayons de faire depuis des années. Il ne se rappelle de rien de ce que nous voyons. Il ne sait rien...

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il comprenait pourquoi John était tellement effrayé.

Mais en même temps, si cet idiot pouvait juste les laisser _expliquer_, tout serait beaucoup plus facile.

S'extirpant de ses pensées, 11 réalisa que Vastra le fixait.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es un mystère, garçon. Tu n'es pas supposé exister.

11 grogna.

\- Dit la femme à la peau verte.

Les lèvres de Vastra tressaillirent.

\- Touché.

Lentement, elle s'éloigna de ses pensées et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

\- Tu as parlé de Cybermen, comment as-tu su-

\- ce qu'ils sont ? termina 11, heureux d'offrir cette explication. Je reçois des informations générales sur les gens quand je les regarde ; ce qu'ils aiment, ce qu'ils détestent, leur âge, ce genre de choses... J'ai vu le mot "Cybermen" quand j'ai regardé dans la mémoire de John pour eux, alors... je l'ai dit.

Vastra pencha la tête.

\- Mais... tu ne vois pas les émotions comme John ?

\- Non.

\- Mmhh, fit-elle lentement. Ce que tu décris ressemble à un scanner mental de surface... Alors que John, je crois, est un Empathique. (elle s'arrêta durant quelques secondes puis parla à nouveau) J'ai une idée _très_ vague sur pourquoi tu as toujours ta santé mentale, mais j'aurais besoin d'y réfléchir à nouveau avant d'exprimer ma théorie.

Elle le dévisagea.

\- Rory t'a appelé _Matthieu_, mais John te mentionne en tant que nombre, lequel préfères-tu ?

11 cligna des yeux. Personne ne lui avait demandé _ça_ auparavant. Il y réfléchit pendant un moment puis fit sa décision.

\- J'aimerai bien que vous m'appeliez Matthieu, mais...

Sa voix se perdit et ses yeux fixèrent le sol.

\- Oui ?

\- S'il vous plaît, ne dites à personne que moi et John sommes... le même.

À sa plus grande susprise, Vastra rit.

\- Ils finiront par comprendre. Que feras-tu alors ?

Elle marquait un point.

\- Ouais, soupira 11, c'est juste que je n'ai jamais été _moi_, vous voyez ?

Il la supplia avec les yeux en espérant qu'elle comprenne.

Vastra sourit gentiment.

\- Je comprends. De toute façon, ceci est ta décision. (elle regarda sa montre et jeta un regard noir à l'heure) Mon dieu, il se fait tard. Tu devrais revenir à ta chambre, Matthieu. Puis-je parler _à toi_ demain ?

11 opina du chef.

\- Je ferais revenir John en m'endormant.

\- Très bien... J'ai besoin de le convaincre. Il n'a pas son traitement pour vous garder enfermés, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il l'a, mais je l'ai caché alors qu'il dormait.

\- Bien. Amène-le moi la prochaine fois que tu en seras capable, d'accord ?

11 donna son affirmation, un sourire montant en lui. Les choses allaient changer. John pouvait être un vrai casse-pieds, mais il comprendrait... un jour ou l'autre. Jusqu'à là, il n'avait pas de médicaments pour les empêcher d'apparaître quand l'opportunité se lèvera.

Alors qu'il revenait au dortoir, 11 ne put s'empêcher de sourire et tandis qu'il s'endormait, il se sentait extraordinairement positif. Même alors qu'il coulait dans l'inconscient de John, 11 sentait que, pour la première fois, il n'était pas un nombre. Plus maintenant. Il avait un nom à présent.

Il n'était pas 11. Il s'appelait Matthieu.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre dix

John se réveilla en se sentant comme si un trois tonnes lui était passé sur le corps. Répétivement. Grognant, il s'assit lentement et se frotta les tempes. C'était de nouveau le matin et cette vérité lui prit quelques secondes à réaliser, et quand il le fit, John tressaillit violemment puis grimaça à cause du martèlement dans sa tête. Comment était-il arrivé là? Son dernier souvenir fit surface et John déglutit.

Il avait été blessé. Ils s'étaient cachés des hommes-métal. 11 a décidé de venir les aider. Quel culot !

Est-ce qu'il y avait eu d'autres personnes aux alentours ?

Oui. C'était ça. Rory et Amy, ses nouveaux amis, s'étaient cachés avec lui quand ça s'était produit.

Il se releva rapidement, chancela et posa une main contre le mur pour récupérer son équilibre. Il devait être sûr qu'ils allaient bien. John baissa les yeux sur lui-même et siffla d'agacement. Il était habillé, mais pas en quelque chose qu'il porterait en public.

Une chemise à manche-longues rayée et froissée, une veste en tweed, un pantalon, des bretelles, et, bon sang ! un noeud papillon. Le pantalon était un peu court, la chemise, un peu ample, et, dans l'ensemble, John était tout à fait ridicule.

\- Où est-ce que tu as bien pu dénicher tout ça ? marmonna John.

Son alter ego refusa de répondre et John leva les yeux au ciel. Rapidement, il retira ces vêtements indésirables et les remplaca par son attirail habituel, revêtant son trench coat par habitude. Il commençait à s'attacher à ce manteau.

Évidemment, 11 s'était approprié l'endroit pendant que John était absent. Ses vêtements étaient étalés au sol, victimes du sens de la mode de 11, et John ne se prit pas la peine de les ranger. Il pourrait le faire plus tard.

\- Tu pouvais même pas y mettre de l'ordre, je vois, grommela-t-il. Comme d'habitude.

_Je ne veux pas te vexer, John, mais tu as un goût affreux_, vint la réponse de 11, _j'ai dû me promener dans tes chaussures pendant _dessiècles_ avant de changer._

\- Et tu penses que ton goût est meilleur ? dit John, imperturbable.

_Je dois être d'accord avec John sur ce côté-là, 11_, répondit une autre voix. _Ton style est atroce._

Le commentaire de 11 fut rapide et sarcastique.

_Dixit l'homme au céleri._

_ Oh, arrête. Tu ne sais jamais quand tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un bâton de céleri._

La voix semblait venir de derrière John et ce dernier se tourna vers le son pour se tendre. Lentement, il avança. Ici, dans le mirroir au-dessus de son petit évier, se tenait un homme de quelques années de plus que John. Ses cheveux cendrés étaient coiffés sur la gauche. Il avait des yeux céruléens et réfléchis, et il portait un uniforme de criquet embelli par un bâton de céleri. Il sourit à John durant quelques secondes et lui fit un petit signe de la main malicieux avant de quitter son champ de vision. John se retrouva à regarder ses propres yeux bruns, puis cligna rapidement des paupières et glissa hors du miroir.

C'était bizarre.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ? demanda John au vide.

Il avait oublié son urgence à sortir dans sa surprise.

5, car c'était qui l'homme au céleri était, envoya à John l'équivalent mental d'un haussement d'épaules avant de se fondre dans le subconscient de John.

Fronçant des sourcils, John repoussa cet évènement étrange et fit ses lacets. Il devait trouver Rory et trouver combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'il avait changé. Et qu'est-ce qui était arrivé aux hommes-métal ?

Hâtivement, John trébucha pour atteindre la porte et l'ouvrit. Les couloirs étaient débordants d'activités, comme d'habitude, mais John était trop concentré sur sa tâche pour remarquer l'inquiétude grise et tremblante qui formaient des nuages autour de chaque personne comme de la brume.

John courut puis fit irruption dans la chambre de Rory sans même prendre la peine de toquer et il dérapa pour s'arrêter. Les murs de la chambre étaient cramoisis et brun clair, et un tapis en fourrure reposait sur le sol en bois dur. Rory était allongé dans un hamac teint, lisant un vieux comic, et il sursauta quand John entra. Il tomba du hamac, trébucha et referma vivement le comic sur le chevet.

\- John ! cria-t-il, un large sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

Il se précipita et jeta ses mains sur les épaules de John.

\- Tu es de retour !

John cligna des yeux, soulagé mais légèrement confus. Il venait de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment il savait que c'était la chambre de Rory. Bizarre.

\- Comment pourrais-tu savoir que c'est moi ? demanda-t-il lentement.

Maintenant Rory semblait perdu. Il fronça des sourcils pendant un moment mais alors quelque chose parut sur ses traits.

\- Oh... d'accord. Il a dit que tu ne savais pas.

Il. Ce devait être son alter ego, 11.

\- Ne savais pas _quoi_ ?

Le regard de Rory quitta celui de John et il se décala maladroitement.

\- D'accord, eh bien, John. Toute cette foutaise à propos de toi sans capacités spéciales... en fait, c'est ça. De la foutaise.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que s'est supposé vouloir dire?

Maintenant, les yeux verts de Rory rencontrèrent ceux bruns de John et il lui donna un sourire de travers.

\- Tu as l'air différent quand tu es eux.

Quoi.

John laissa échapper un petit reniflement confus et fit un pas sur le côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? C'est... ce n'est pas possible.

\- C'est ce que_ j'ai _dit, répondit Rory avec une patience exaggérée. Mais ça ne change pas les faits. Matthieu ne te ressemble_ en rien_. Du tout. C'est comme si vous étiez deux personnes différentes.

John leva rapidement une main pour arrêter Rory.

\- Attendez – Matthieu ?

\- Ton alter ego, éclaira Rory. On a _un peu_ oublié de mentionner que toi et lui êtes la même personne quand on est tombés sur d'autres gens... (Rory fit une pause et fronça des sourcils) Ça... te va, hein ?

Hébété, John hocha la tête. En vérité, il était extrêmement soulagé qu'ils aient fait ainsi.

_Ils lui ont donné un nom. Brillant_, puis à 11,_ tu as négligé de me mentionner ce développement._

... _Ce n'avait pas d'importance, tête de cuillère._

John leva les yeux au ciel. _Et qu'est-ce qu'une tête de cuillère ?_

_ En deux mots : John Smith._

Trop occupé à se disputer avec lui-même, John ne répondit pas à Rory et ce dernier continua à parler.

\- Pour ne pas oublier, tu as aussi envoyé ce choc d'énergie ou quelque chose, massif, _totallement épique_ ! Ça a foutu les choquottes aux Cybermen et ils se sont enfuis !

Très lentement, John fit un nouveau pas en arrière pour se pencher contre la porte. C'était ridicule, absolument ridicule. Il serra le poing et, lentement, le libéra.

\- Cybermen ? croassa-t-il.

\- Matthieu les appelait comme ça. Ça a choqué Vastra et Rose. Apparemment, c'est une sorte de secret ou un truc du genre.

Rory sembla enfin remarquer le visage pâle de John. Ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage.

\- Tu vas bien, John ?

John se sentait sur le point de vomir, mais il hocha la tête.

\- Ouais... C'est juste dur à tout prendre d'un coup.

\- Ouais. Désolé. Mais tu dois, ajouta rapidement Rory, Vastra veut te revoir aussi rapidement que possible. Les cours ont été annulés aujourd'hui parce que la plupart des professeurs aident à réparer les dégâts que les Cybermen ont causé hier, alors tu es libre.

\- J'ai raté quelque chose d'autre ? demanda John, riant sans humour.

Il s'était attendu à avoir raté pas mal de choses, mais pas _autant_ ! Et apprendre que ses alters egos avaient une apparence physique ? Cela prit une quantité massive d'effort mental pour enfoncer les informations dans le fond de son esprit pour qu'il puisse continuer à fonctionner.

Rory hocha la tête négativement.

\- Ce doit être tout.

\- D'accord, heu... (John passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Rory) Tu veux entrer ?

Rory fit un signe de tête vigoureusement affirmatif, enleva sa veste du mur et suivit John.

\- Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

\- Bien. Je ne sais toujours pas comment retrouver la porte d'entrée à partir d'ici, admit John, content de parler d'autre chose que sa vie ridicule.

Rory eut un rire moqueur et entra dans le couloir principal derrière John pour sortir dans la cour. Vastra serait probablement ici, pensait Rory.

Après un moment, John jeta un regard à son ami.

\- Merci pour, heu, ne pas avoir dit à tout le monde qui est 11.

C'était assez embarassant qu'Amy et Rory sachent.

\- Ouais... J'espérais justement que tu sois d'accord. Matthieu n'avait pas l'air de le vouloir non plus.

Cela remplit les pensées de John. Matthieu. Matthieu ne voulait pas être associé avec John autant que John ne voulait pas être associé avec lui. Cette réalisation le prenait par surprise. John ne l'avait jamais imaginé en tant que personne, pas qu'il voulait être méchant, mais pour être franc, il _avait_ considéré 11 en tant que fragment de son imagination. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pourtant. Même après tout ce qu'il avait vu, John était toujours réticent à croire qu'il pouvait ne pas être fou.

11 avait toujours été juste ça, 11. Mais le nom _Matthieu_ était étrangement adéquat. En fait, il aimait bien, mais il écrasa l'émotion avant que 11 ne puisse en ressentir les parfums. Il jubilerait des heures durant.

Ils atteignèrent la porte principale et John donna à Strax, le portier- majordome, un bref signe de tête. Qui fut retourné instantanément.

\- M'dame ! aboya Strax.

Prit par surprise, John jeta un coup d'oeil à Rory. Peut importe qu'il ait été salué "M'dame", pourquoi avait-il été salué tout court ? Rory haussa les épaules et ils s'éloignèrent.

Ils dévalèrent les escaliers blancs, contournant les étudiants qui révisaient et bavardaient sur les marches. Pas très loin, au milieu d'une section détruite d'un mur de l'aile gauche abattu, Vastra et plusieurs de l'Élite inspectaient les dégâts. Ils étaient trop loin pour que John puisse entendre leurs voix, mais à vue de la buée violette-grise les entourant, John comprit qu'ils étaient inquiets. Peut-être un peu effrayés.

\- Ça n'arrive jamais, être attaqué à l'école, c'est ça ?

C'était prononcé comme une question, mais c'était plus un constat.

Rory hocha de la tête, sombre.

\- Ça fout les boules à tout le monde, murmura-t-il, et ils marchèrent sur l'herbe vers les décombres.

\- Je peux voir ça.

Maintenant qu'il prenait son temps, il pouvait voir que presque tout le monde avait au moins une teinte de gris autour d'eux.

Rory lui donna un regard bizarre mais ne demanda pas d'explication.

\- On a été attaqués auparavant, mais personne n'avait jamais traversé les boucliers... Le truc bizarre, c'est que je travaille en Mécaniques parfois et que c'est simplement impossible que ces Cybermen aient pu traverser les boucliers sauf si...

\- Sauf si quoi ?

Rory laissa échapper un souffle entre ses dents.

\- Je ne suis pas un expert, mais je connais les basiques. Le bouclier est en fait une machine qui fait vibrer les molécules d'air tellement rapidement que personne ne peut voir, ou entendre, ou toucher ce qui est au-delà. Les atomes bloquent le passage, mais ton esprit ne sait pas quoi interpréter et invente ce qu'il veut voir.

John comprit brutalement.

\- C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que la cour était vide avant d'entrer par le portail.

\- Ouais. Tu t'attendais à ce qu'elle soit vide, alors elle l'était.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a en commun avec les Cybermen ?

\- Eh bien, répondit Rory, les molécules bougent avec une fréquence spécifique qui bloque toutes les personnes que Vastra ne veut pas à l'intérieur. Alors à moins que quelqu'un leur ai donné la clé de la fréquence, c'est impossible qu'ils aient pu se retrouver à l'intérieur...

John cligna des yeux.

\- Tu veux dire-?

\- -un traître ? Ouais.

Pendant ce temps, ils avaient atteint l'aile ouest endommagée et les deux garçons abandonnèrent leur conversation. Ils devraient discuter de ces pensées sombre une autre fois. En les voyant, Vastra leur envoya une geste court de la main avant de marcher au milieu du verre détruit et de la pierre, elle se baissa sous le ruban de signalisation. Elle sourit gentiment à John et salua Rory.

\- Rory. John. Heureuse de te voir en tant que toi une fois de plus.

_Elle sait_, dit 11 un peu tardivement. _Elle sait que je suis toi._

_ Tu ne pouvais pas me dire cette info genre, cinq minutes plus tôt ?_

Vastra donna à Rory un regard aiguisé et, en levant les yeux au ciel, Rory recula.

\- Je te retrouverai plus tard, John, dit-il, revenant vers l'école.

Les entrailles de John se retournèrent. Il ne voulait vraiment pas se retrouver seule avec cette femme. Il lui faisait confiance, mais elle avait une présence intimidante et la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé, elle avait insisté sur le fait de développé ses compétences, et pas les détruire.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il réalisait que Matthieu était en vérité une vraie personne, Johnétait réticent à marcher sur cette route. Il donna un sourire tendu à Vastra.

\- Rory a dit que vous vouliez me parler ?

Vastra répondit avec un hochement de tête, ses écailles vertes brillant sous le soleil d'automne.

\- Je sais que ceci est sans précédent, mais après avoir vu ce que tu pouvais faire, ou au moins, ton potentiel futur, je penses que tu serais un atou qui pourra nous aider à gagner cette guerre. Étant donné nos problèmes récents et la guerre grandissant minute par minute, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre pour développer tes compétences.

John se retrouva silencieux. De quelles compétences parlait-elle ? Où voulait-elle en venir ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu rejoignes l'Élite.


End file.
